High school seniors
by sweetytweety8
Summary: AU. Kate and Rick are nineteen-year-old seniors in high school. Rick likes Kate and has a secret crush on her. And Kate - well, if only feelings were mutual...Hate/Love Story.
1. Chapter 1

**High school seniors**

**A/N: This is going to be a multiple-chapter fiction about Caskett. It takes place in an alternative universe where Kate and Rick are** **nineteen-year-old seniors** **in high school.** **I will try to stay in character and make the fiction in both Kate and Rick's points of view. I really hope you would like it. Please write reviews to let me know whether you like the chapters, the writing and the whole idea of the fiction - I would really appreciate it :) Thank you in advance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle nor its characters **

Chapter 1

Rick's POV

I was sitting at my desk in the classroom, daydreaming about a certain girl - Katherine Houghton Beckett or in other words, the girl of my dreams. She was sitting in her usual spot - the first desk in the center row - and she was obviously listening to the teacher very carefully. But I, on the other hand, was too caught up with thoughts about her to hear even a single word the teacher in front of me was saying.

I liked Katherine a lot and she was the girl of my dreams. The girl I had a crush on ever since I saw her. And Kate - she was a smart girl who would always be sitting on the front row, listening very carefully every word that the teachers were saying. I liked her because she was different than any other girl at high school. She was unique - smart, sexy and very sophisticated. I just loved the way she looked - she had beautiful and sexy body, straight light brown hair falling freely over her shoulders and amazing deep hazel eyes in which I could get lost. She was an extraordinary girl - a combination of brains, beauty and class that no other girl could possibly have. She was really smart - like a poindexter - a genius with a body sexy as hell. And she was very sophisticated too - she had a slow sexy and confident gait and the most graceful moves I've ever seen. She was also very charming and even a bit modest. Her intelligence, her gorgeous face, combined with her smile full of sweetness were all a part of her charm. Even though she smiled very rarely.

Most of the times Kate was a stern and way too serious girl. I even had detected a certain sorrow in her deep hazel eyes, which she would usually hide behind her charming smile, but still she couldn't fool me that easily. I had always wondered why she was so sorrowful sometimes. But she was a mysterious girl. Every time I saw her sadness I wished I could sooth her, to make her happy again. I knew Katherine Beckett since eight grade so I had plenty of time to get to know her well enough. Seeing someone almost every single day gives you enough time to get to know this person and yet, I didn't know everything about her, not as much as I wanted. Probably because she wasn't very open, social and a friendly person or at least she wasn't very talkative with me. Even though we were from the same class, we were just running in different circles and honestly, she was a bit unfriendly with me. She was a bit antisocial with everyone and didn't have many friends - just a few not-so-close friends and one best friend from our class. Her name was Lanie. But unfortunately, I wasn't in her circle. Kate was very serious and even a bit cold person, always studying her lessons and in my opinion, she was all-work-and-no-play kind of girl. She definitely didn't know how to have fun. She was the kind of girl who would rarely go to any parties, never drank at gatherings, always studied her lessons; the girl who was always so serious and even acted a bit cold around me and around everyone else as well. Even though I knew her for so long she was still a mystery to me.

But that was a good thing. I wanted to know everything about her, every little detail. Even though I knew Kate for so long and I was aware of what she liked and didn't like, I still wanted to know more. More about everything. More about her life. I wanted to know what made her tick. I really wanted to know her story, why she had such a wistful eyes sometimes and what made her so sad. I had spent so many days thinking about her. She was my muse, my inspiration and I had written so many poems about her. I just couldn't get her out of my mind. I had spent so many lonely night sleepless, tossing in bed, thinking about Kate. Thinking about her sexy body, her curves, wondering how she looked naked. And vulnerable. And how she could open to me and talk with me more often. I was imagining what I could tell her and what we could talk about. But it was all in my mind.

Since I liked her so much and I had a secret crush on her, I really wanted to ask her out but I knew very well that she would probably decline. She wasn't very suave person, especially with me. She was a girl of character. Even though I liked her so much I still dated other girls. I wasn't going to sit and wait for her to notice me. Because that may not happen. Maybe never. It seemed impossible. At least for now.

We were seniors so she was going to leave very soon. I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that very soon I was going to lose her. And the fact that she may never notice me and I would never be able to confess my feelings for her. That fact have always made me feel sick. I have finally decided that it was time to do something about it. So I made up my mind and decided to ask her out on a date. It couldn't hurt to try.

The bell startled me out of my thoughts. Finally the class was over and I was going to do something about my situation with Kate. I had finally made up my mind and so I prepared myself to ask Kate out on a date. The worst thing that could happen was for her to decline. I really wanted to ask her out - that I knew for sure - but I just didn't know how. How was I supposed to act and what exactly was I supposed to say? How would I convince her? I didn't know that. But I just knew that I had to give it a try. Better to ask her out and handle her refusal like a real man than constantly ask myself what could have happened. So I made my way through the crowd of students and found her standing there, searching through her locker.

Okay, it's easy - just say hi and ask her out on a date. So what if she refuses - no big deal! Just man up and do it, I encouraged myself. Just say hey Kate, would you like to go out with me - I rehearsed it in my head several times and finally mustered some courage to do it. I knew my way with girls so if she declined - like I supposed she would do - I knew a perfect way to convince her. If my charm, my sex appeal and my smile didn't do the trick I was going to be a little more persuasive. I'll just try to convince her by being more persistent. Tease her a little bit and then convince her to go out with me. With that plan in my mind I went near her, smiling at her.

**So what do you think? Was it worth reading the first chapter and should I continue it? I am thinking of making the next chapter from Kate's point of view. And what do you think about it?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kate's POV

I was going through my locker when I saw Richard coming closer and closer to me. He was staring at me - he had his eyes fixated on me and some weird smile spread all over his face - and he was walking toward my way, getting closer to my locker with every step he took. I really hoped that he wasn't coming my way but as he approached even closer I just knew it right away - apparently he was coming to talk to me.

"Hey," he greeted and waved with his hand, looking at me.

"Hey," I answered, giving him a polite smile, secretly hoping he would leave me alone real soon. I wasn't in a mood to talk with him.

I just started wondering what could he possibly want from me. Richard Alexander Rodgers. I hated this guy! He was immature and arrogant jackass. In fact, he was the most aggravating person I've ever met. He was such a show-off! I've known him since eight grade and back then he was polite, nice and even modest boy but then for some reason his ego turned so big that he became the most arrogant and pushy person in the whole school. The thing that was so maddening about him was the fact that his ego knew no limits. He was one cocky boy who liked pulling my pigtails and not only mine - because he just loved pulling pigtails of any girl that crossed his path. He would constantly nag with me and treat me badly just because he was an ass. A total jerk! He was senior year at high school and yet he still acted like he was in kindergarten. And he was such a womanizer - he flirted with every girl at the high school. And the other girls, they just threw themselves at him, perhaps because of the fact that his mother was famous actress or perhaps it was because of his appearance. Because he was really handsome - that I could not deny. He was tall, thin and really hot, perhaps the hottest boy at school. Perhaps that was the only reason why all girls were just crazy about him - for his looks. Because most certainly it couldn't be for his brains, if he had any at all. He had sexy muscular body and deep blue eyes. His blue eyes and boyish smile were part of his charm and perhaps the only bearable thing about him, or at least the only thing I could bear. Actually, he looked like a nice guy and could fool anybody of that until he opened his mouth and started talking to prove them the exact opposite. And he was very talkative, too. Annoyingly talkative - his mouth would take a break from talking only to take a deep breath and then he would start talking again. In fact, he would never shut up, always talking and bragging, or just blabbering about stuff. He liked showing off a lot and usually talked only about the girls he had dated, blabbering or even more precisely bragging about all the girls he had been with. You could never hear him discuss a book or some homework or a lesson from school. Oh, no. Perhaps he hadn't even read a single book in his entire life. Because the only thing he had in his mind was girls. But it wasn't like he was stupid or something. Actually, I could see that he was kind o f smart but he was just lazy. He had such a potential and brains but instead of studying he spent his time flirting with girls and teasing everyone around him. He was the funnies boy at school and he just couldn't take anything seriously. And everybody loved him, especially other girls because he was handsome, unbridled, playful ad funny. The clown of the class - that's what he was. An annoying clown that could make anyone laugh - anyone but me, of course. He was the guy that all the girls were crazy about. But me - I just hated him. For me he was just one undisciplined child, a spoiled brat. He had no respect for anything or anyone. And I could barely stand him. So I had no clue why he wanted to talk to me. I just hoped he wouldn't start nagging with me as usual. I hoped he would be polite. Though talking to me wasn't very usual. He was always busy with other girls and so we haven't talked a lot. And now I was wondering what he had to say to me. I just hoped he wouldn't get on my nerves.

"Would you like to come to a party at my house tonight?" He suddenly asked me, out of the blue. And he was being unusually polite with me. That was very uncanny.

"No," I simply answered him, trying to be polite as well even though it wasn't easy for me. I was waiting for his usual demeanor to show up in any minute.

"I am inviting all the hot girls but I decided it would be rude not to invite you as well," he said, looking straight to my face.

There it is! That was his usual demeanor, mixed with his annoying nagging with me. I tried not to give in to his provocation but it was really hard. He was being extremely rude to me and he had no right to insult me like that. He was insinuating that I wasn't hot like the other girls. Oh, like I care about his opinion! Jerk!

"Sorry but I have things to do. I am really busy," I said, justifying myself, trying to stay calm and polite despite everything. I just wanted to get rid of him before he could annoy me even further.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot that you always have to study," he said it like he was implying that I study all the time and that wasn't true. "But you know what they say - all work and no fun makes Jack a dull boy."

"The only dull person I see is you," I answered defensively and crossed my arms. He succeeded in annoying me in no time. If that was his mission he definitely succeeded. "And if getting drunk at your place means fun for you, it's not my fault that my opinion beg to differ."

"Look, I am inviting the whole class and that's why I invited you as-" he started saying, justifying himself in front of me. Like he could justify his insults in any possible way. He couldn't fool me - he was being an ass. As usual.

"I'd rather poke my eyes than come to your stupid party," I cut him off, this time more pissed off at him. "You know what? I wouldn't be caught dead in your house!" I answered angrily at his rude insults. He got me really pissed off in a matter of seconds.

"Okay, okay. No need to be cranky." He waved his hands up in the air making himself look like the victim of my bad mood. But it wasn't like that. He started it. "I didn't know you have your PMS," he murmured under his nose, walking away.

Uugh! What a jerk! I wanted to scream ''jerk'' right into his face but I just turned away silently, suppressing my anger.

**AN: Do you like the beginning of the story so far? I hope you have fun reading it because I really enjoyed writing it. Please let me know what do you think of it. Should I continue writing it and is it worth it?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kate's POV

Later the same day

I went straight home after school. After I had lunch and I did my homework I tried to relax a little bit by watching a movie. I spent one boring afternoon until my best friend Lanie showed up at my house. She was all dressed up, apparently ready to go out somewhere. I knew she was going to make me go out with her, I just didn't know where she wanted to go just yet. So after we went in my room and a brief conversation about school, she finally spilled the beans.

"Come on, Kate, let's go out," she begged, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"I have to study," I justified myself, not wanting to go out. I just wasn't in a mood to go anywhere.

"Please," she insisted, making a pouty face at me. She had her own ways to convince me.

"No," I shot back, not wanting to give up just yet.

"Come on, you need to go out, have some fun. You know what they say - all work and no fun makes Jack a dull boy," my best friend said. And I couldn't believe she said that to my face.

"Why people keep saying that to me?" I asked myself, thinking out loud.

"Who else said you that?" Lanie asked, looking very intrigued by my words.

"No one," I answered defensively, crossing my arms and looking away from her.

Just one stupid jerk, I thought to myself, remembering his words clearly in my head.

"Kate, you have to go out with me, to have some fun." She said, trying to convince me once again. "You have to get over Demming. And you know what they say," she said, leaning closer to me, touching my arm reassuringly. "The best way to get over a guy is to get under another," she stated and giggled.

I couldn't believe she mentioned him, and reminded me of him. Demming was my boyfriend, or at least he had been my boyfriend until we separated a year ago. Back then he was a senior at high school but after he graduated he moved to study in another city. So in the end we just broke up. Actually, he was the one who broke up with me but it was by a mutual agreement. Or at least that's what I told myself, trying to avoid the pain. I didn't want to think about him. I just tried to forget him and get over with it. I didn't know why Laine mentioned him. I was so over him. She doesn't know what she's talking about. And plus, it didn't matter anyway.

"No," I said once again. "And don't give me that look," I warned, pointing at her pouty face. I could resist it. I definitely could. Well, in the end it turned out that I couldn't.

"Okay," I finally agreed to go out with Laine because I knew she just wouldn't let it go. "Where are we going?" I asked, trying to look excited as she obviously was when she heard that I agree.

"To a party," she answered excitedly and then I dressed up and we called a cab to drive us there. I didn't know where exactly we were going but I agreed anyway. It didn't really matter to me - I just wanted to forget about Demming and about Richard as well - because I still remembered his stupid words - and I just wanted to have some fun.

We finally reached our destination that was unknown to me because Laine didn't tell me where exactly we are going even though I asked her a few times but she refused to tell me. She just repeated her words and said that we were going to a party. I didn't like surprises but I just let it go. I noticed that the house we were about to go in looked so big and fancy. We weren't the only one arriving at the party - there were people going in and out. We got out of the car and entered in the house. I looked around the house. There were so many people, mostly from our class, which were dancing in the crowd, others were just standing there talking in small groups.

"Whose party is this?" I asked Lanie loud enough so she can hear me as I looked around the house curiously.

"Rick's," she answered back, looking at me.

"Come again?" I said panicked, hoping that I didn't hear her correctly because of the loud music.

"Richard," she repeated for me. "You know, from our class."

"Shut the front door!" I managed to gasp out. And then I went speechless.

Had I know that this was his party, I would have never ever set a foot at this place. The moment she told me that this was his house I wished to escape so I turned around but then suddenly I saw him - Richard Rodgers. He was talking with some friends, all smiling and laughing, apparently having a lot of fun. Of all the parties and places we could go to I ended up at his place. That was just my luck. I just didn't want to be there, not after I had told him that I would rather poke my eyes than go to his party. And I was a girl who keeps her word so I couldn't let him see me. I had to get the hell out there before he notices me. But the worst part was that when I looked at his way Rick saw me too. Okay, maybe he didn't notice you, I tried to calm myself down but then I saw he was coming near my way with eyes fixated on me and so I immediately freaked out. He saw me and he was obviously coming right towards me, coming nearer with every step he took. Oh, the horror! I could die from embarrassment right here, right now! Or at least I wished I could. I just stood there, paralyzed and suddenly I wished the ground would open and swallow me up.

**AN: Do you like it so far? Next chapter is coming soon. I hope you are looking forward to it. Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rick's POV

I didn't go home right away after school. First, I went out with some friends and then, after that I went on a date with a girl. She was the one who invited me so I just couldn't say no to her. We went to a restaurant and I had dinner with her. I spent a very nice time with her. We talked about school and our hobbies and stuff like that. She was being so nice to me and I was having a good time. But I liked her just as a friend. And I wasn't sure if she felt the same way or she wanted more. Because I just couldn't help but feel deep in my heart that she wasn't anything like Kate. She was a very nice girl with many fine qualities but I just couldn't stop thinking about Kate even when I was having a date with another girl. What was wrong with me? This girl was nice, beautiful and maybe even smart but she was nothing compared to Kate. And plus, the girl obviously liked me. Unlike Kate who doesn't want to have anything to do with me. Not even a friendship. Nothing at all. But there I was, thinking about her. It was really frustrating to know that probably I would never have Kate. I could never tell her about my feelings for her. And the saddest thing was that my chance to tell her got fewer with each single day. The thought that we would graduate and I will never see her again was devastating. I couldn't tell her about my feelings because she obviously hated me. Or at least she didn't like me even a slightest. And I just didn't know what to do. I had no idea how to win her. Though I really wish I could. But here I was, having dinner with another girl, trying to forget Kate.

After I went back home, I sat at my desk and started writing another poem about Katherine. I just had to get her off my mind at least for a few hours. By writing a poem all about her I was hoping to forget about her after that at least for the next few hours. Frankly, I organized the whole party only because of her but since she wasn't coming I figured it would be best if I could just forget about her. Erase her form my mind. I wanted to have fun and not think about her. Though that might be impossible. She said she wouldn't show up at my party but it was too late to cancel it. I wasn't in a mood for a party after her abrupt answer but I had no choice. So I decided not to think about it and about her. That night I was just going to drink, relax and have some fun with my friends. Just because she wasn't coming didn't mean I couldn't have some fun.

The doorbell rang and people started coming in my house for the party I had organized. My mother wasn't going to come home any time soon and I knew it was the perfect time to gather up some friends at the house and make a party. The guests started coming to the party in a small groups, most of whom were students from our class. My two best friends Javi and Ryan were coming too. I hoped we would have some fun and I could forget about Kate for a few hours since I wasn't going to see her there.

My friends came and we turned the music on loudly and then the party began. Some people started dancing, others were just drinking and I, well... I was still looking for the girl that I wasn't supposed even to think about - Kate. Secretly, I was hoping to see her face somewhere in the crowd of people. I was hoping she would somehow come to my party. I just hoped she had changed her mind. But since the party had started long ago and I didn't see her even though I truly wanted to, I went to my friends and we started talking. And drinking.

We were discussing all the girls at school, debating about which one of them is the hottest when I noticed her - Katherine Beckett. At first I thought that I was just seeing things I wanted to see - I thought it was just my imagination or maybe the alcohol - but then I realized that it was really Kate and I wasn't dreaming. She was standing there with her best friend Lanie by her side. I quickly decided to go see her and say hi before she had left the party. I was really glad that she came even though she said she wouldn't. I was really surprised to see her there but very grateful, too. So I left my friends abruptly and I went to see her. I quickly made an excuse and focused my gaze at her. I breathed out as I went closer to her. I truly hoped she wouldn't run if she sees me coming. I didn't want to scare her off.

**AN: I know this was a very short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer. Please, excuse me for any errors but English isn't my native language. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kate's POV

Richard saw us - me and Lanie - and he was coming straight toward us. I just stood there, paralyzed, not being able to move, wishing I would become invisible at that very moment. But since my wishes never came true he came to us. Obviously I was visible for him. Just my luck!

"Hello Lanie," Rick greeted her, looking at her way. She looked back at his way and greeted him as well.

Okay, no need to panic because he probably doesn't even know your name, so just relax, I told myself. He knew lots of people and indeed he was just one cocky person so I figured he probably didn't even bother to remember my name. I knew it sounded crazy because we have been studying in the same class for years but given the fact that he was very popular and he knew tons of people - most of whom were girls, it was plausible. Well, actually, I was just grasping at straws, trying to sooth myself.

"Hey, Kate," he said and looked at me.

Okay, of course he knows my name but there is no reason to panic. It doesn't mean that he remembers everything I have said to him earlier that day. He probably invited tons of other girls. I was probably just one of the crowd.

"Hey," I answered his greeting and looked away. I just looked around nervously, hoping he would just go away.

He probably doesn't remember, I was soothing myself, trying to relax a little. From all these girls there is no way that he would remember what I had said to him earlier that day. Right?

"You do realize that this is not the library. It's my house," he said and I knew exactly what he was insinuating. Once again he started with his usual nagging. And we've spoken only for a few seconds.

"You know what a library is!" I exclaimed and looked at him. "I thought you've never opened a book. You know, a book is sheets of paper with words written in it," I nagged with him as well. I wasn't going to let him just insult me and not answer him back. An eye for an eye! And plus, I wasn't in a mood for his stupid jokes.

"But I thought you wouldn't be caught dead in my house," he reminded me of my words. Like I didn't remember them! I couldn't explain him that I had no idea that this was his house because he would think I was just finding myself an excuse. There was no way that he would believe me.

"You're right. I am going," I said without further explanation and I quickly took off, ready to exit his house as fast as I could. That was my best option. I didn't want to stay even a minute more there and to hear some more of his nagging.

"Kate, wait," he said and grabbed my arm, stopping me from going away.

"What?" I asked, turning to look at him again. I was impatient for him to let me go so I could leave.

"Stay for a while, take a drink, have some fun," he suggested politely. This was odd because he was never polite, at least not with me.

"No, I am leaving," I said, determined to leave his house immediately.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you are incapable of having fun. You are Miss Impeccable - always study and never ever have some fun."

That was outrageous. Calling me Miss Impeccable and saying I can't have fun straight into my face! He had some guts. Guts that I hated so much. What a nerve!

"For your information I had lots of fun. Tons of fun," I answered him, emphasizing on the word "fun". I was just so angry at him for calling me such things. "Excuse me but my idea for having fun doesn't involve getting drunk and making out with somebody. But our ideas of having fun beg to differ." I said, going closer to him, talking straight to his face.

"Whatever you say, Miss Impeccable," he answered and rolled his eyes at me. I couldn't believe that he just rolled his eyes at me and called me impeccable once again. "And you're excused by the way," he added and smirked.

"A Miss what?" I asked, gritting my teeth, suppressing my anger at him, hoping he would take his words back.

"Miss Impeccable," he had the nerve to repeat his words in my face. "You never drink, always study your lesson and you don't even know how to have fun. You're trying to be flawless."

I have had enough of his insults in my face. I could barely stand him period, but his nitpicking was just driving me crazy and at that moment I wished I could punch him. But I just stood there paralyzed, taking deep breaths, suppressing my anger.

"I will let you go," he said and let go of my hand which I have even forgotten he was still holding, "because you probably have to head home and study your lessons. It's already what, nine o'clock," he said, looking at his wristwatch, "and you probably have a curfew." His sarcastic tone, his smug smile, his insults were all driving me nuts.

"Okay, I will stay," I said with a certain determination, looking victoriously at him. I was staying at his place out of spite at him, to show him that I am capable of having fun. I had won and I enjoyed very much seeing his confused and yet surprised face, staring blankly at me.

"Okay, whatever," he answered after a few minutes of silence and shrugged nonchalantly and then he just walked away. He got me really mad and walked away just like that, with a smug smile on his face, acting like nothing had happened. I just couldn't believe his cockiness.

I looked around and found Lanie who was dancing alone but she was obviously having fun. When she saw me she came near my way and then we sat at the sofa, talking about the party. At least Lanie was having fun, unlike me. I tried talking with her, hoping to calm down and forget about our conversation with Richard. I was talking to her and totally ignoring him. I could see that he was talking with Javi and Kevin - two of his best friends. While he was talking with them he was also constantly looking at my way and then quickly looking back at his friends again, pretending he was very deep into the conversation. I could only imagine what they were talking about. Their deep and oh-so-serious discussion was probably about which girl is hotter, or which girl have the nicest assets or something stupid and boyish of that sort. Because boys are so shallow. Or at least he was. That was for sure.

"Why are you looking at him like that?" Lanie asked me, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Like what?" I asked and looked at her. "I mean who?"

"Rick, of course." She answered back. "Don't tell me you are watching Javi."

"I know you like him," I answered.

"Yeah, and I wanted to dance with him but as you can see, Rick is all over him," she joked, "so I can't even talk to him."

"Yeah," I said and sighed, looking back at Richard.

"What were you talking with him?" I heard Lanie asking me.

"With whom? Javi?" I asked, pretending to sound surprised. I didn't want her to know that Richard had annoyed me and insulted me so I played dumb.

"With Rick, of course. Don't play dumb," she answered.

"We were discussing the homework," I said sarcastically and Lanie looked at me and giggled. She knew I was joking but didn't insist on telling her.

After a few moments of silence in which she was looking at Javi she turned to me and asked, "Would you do me a favor and go talk with him? Take him away from Javi."

"What? Why? Why me?"

"Because he likes you," she said, looking pretty sure what she was talking about.

"Yeah, right," I answered sarcastically.

"I saw the way he was looking at you when you two were talking about homework," she made an air quotes.

"What are you talking about? He looks at me like a normal person having a conversation with another normal person."

"Okay, whatever you say. Just go and talk with him, distract him. Take him away. Please," she begged me.

How could I resist? She was making her pouty face that she knew I wouldn't say no to.

"Okay but you owe me big," I finally agreed. "I mean you owe me a huge favor because talking with him is such a big sacrifice for me."

"Okay," she agreed with me and got up, looking very excited. "Whatever you say," she promised.

"Shall we?" I said and we went straight to them.

On our way I was thinking how to distract Richard, what to tell him. And I had nothing. Nothing came up to me.

"Hey, I just came to say goodbye because I am leaving," I said, looking at Richard. He was the one hosting the party so it was perfectly normal to go and say goodbye to him. And for the few seconds that I had to think about what to say, that was the best I could come up with. Both Javi and Rick looked at me at the same time. Lanie looked at me as well and she was looking very surprised. She wanted me to talk with him in the first place - what did she expect? To have a nice and meaningful conversation with Richard Rogers? That was ridiculous! I was just trying to distract him so she could talk with Javi. That was what she wanted me to do.

"Why are you leaving?" Rick came closer, asking me about a reason so I quickly had to made up one.

"Because I am bored," I answered quickly the first thing that crossed my mind. "Your party is boring," I stated, looking at him and crossed my arms, pretending to be bored.

"Come with me and I shall entertain you," he said and took my hand.

"Hey, wasn't that your favorite song?" I asked loudly enough for all of them to hear me and then I looked at Laine.

"Yes," Laine answered with a puzzled look on her face. Luckily Javi got the hint and asked her to dance.

The good thing was that they went to dance but the bad thing was that she left me all alone with Rick and Ryan.

"Would you like to dance?" Richard asked me, too. Why the hell would I want to dance with him!? How could he even ask me?! Just a few minutes ago he was insulting me and now he wanted to dance!

"No," I simply answered him, declining his request as politely as possible.

"Come on, you said you wanted to have some fun," he reminded me.

"Look, why don't you invite one of all the hot girls that you have invited to your party and just leave me alone?" I suggested.

"You're the one who said you were bored. So let's make the party more interesting then. Let's have a contest!"

"A contest?" I repeated his words, surprised. "I guess you don't mean a quiz contest since you are bad at... well, at every subject at school."

Ryan laughed a little but when Rick turned to face him and gave him a look, Ryan just coughed twice, pretending he wasn't laughing, acting all too innocently like nothing happened.

"I mean a drinking contest, Miss Know-it-all," Rick clarified.

"What? A drinking contest? That's ridiculous!"

"Scared that you'll lose?" he mocked me like a five-year-old child. He was being ridiculous - ridiculously childish.

"No way!" I said and shook my head.

"I'll tell you what, if you win this contest I will leave you alone and won't nag with you anymore. I won't even talk with you till the end of the year if that's what you want me to do," he suggested, eyeing me questionably. Honestly, that sounded like a prefect idea and a very tempting one at that. No more talking and nagging from him - it sounded like a dream come true to me.

"Don't get into a drinking contest with him," Kevin warned me, "he can take you."

"Oh, I don't need to drink to take her," he said and winked at me.

That was the cheesiest line that he had ever said to me! And suddenly I felt an urge to throw up. Just the idea made me feel sick. And why the hell did his best friend warned me not to drink with him? Was this some kind of trap? Probably there was some catch.

"So, what do you say?" he asked, looking at me expectantly, grinning at me like a, I don't know... like himself. Like a idiot. And I really hated that boyish grin. I thought about his proposition for a second, weighting the pros and cons. Judging by that stupid grin on his face, I could bet the house that he has been drinking so it would be an easy competition. But the truth was that I have drank very rarely and I have never been drunk before. But what the hell!

"Okay," I agreed. My wish for him to finally leave me alone prevailed over everything else. "So if I win you'll leave me alone?" I asked to reassure myself and I couldn't hide the excitement in my voice - I really wanted to win that game.

"Yeah," he answered. "But if I win," he said and came closer, leaning toward my face, "I get one kiss from you."

When he finished his sentence I couldn't believe my ears. A kiss - what the hell? His wish definitely caught me off guards. Why would he want a kiss from me? Just to torture me, I guessed. I bit my lip and just stood there, dumbfounded by his proposal. What was I supposed to say?

**AN: What do you think so far? Is anyone still interested in this story? I see that there are less reviews and lots of disapproval of my fanfiction so I have doubts whether I should bother continue with this story... Shall I continue? **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kate's POV

He wanted a kiss?! And he wanted it from me? He wanted to kiss me! I didn't know whether I should feel flattered or offended by his request. At first, I thought he was joking but seeing that he didn't laugh afterwards I suppose it was no joke. He was talking seriously. So I get to kiss him or he gets to kiss me - whatever you call it. It's totally the same. But that would happen only if I lose. And I just had to win. I didn't know what to say but I said 'okay' even before I heard what he wants from me if I lose. So I had already agreed and there was no way out of this situation. My best option was to agree and win this drinking contest.

But I didn't need to think about it much more. Just the thought of having him out of my way was tempting enough to accept the bet. Even the slightest chance was better than nothing. So I agreed. He was probably drinking all night and I haven't had even a sip of alcohol so maybe I had my chances to win. We went to more quiet corner where the music wasn't so loud and where the others wouldn't see us. I sat at the table and Richard sat down next to me, after that he arranged some shots in front of us. There were so many shots.

We began the drinking contest, drinking the first shots. The first shots came down pretty easily. We each took turns to drink the shots but he was really fast with them and I was having a hard time keeping up with him. But I was still drinking - not giving up. I was determined to win.

"Let's make it more interesting, shall we?" Richard offered, looking at me.

"And what do you suggest?" I asked, leaning forward to him, feeling a little giddy from the alcohol.

"Let's ask each other personal questions at each shot," he suggested.

"What? Why?" I asked, a bit surprised by his proposition. Why would he want to ask me anything, I wondered. "I don't wanna," I said to him.

"That's even better," he exclaimed. "Whoever doesn't want to answer the question loses and have to drink another shot," he explained as I was looking at him, or more precisely staring into his blue eyes, trying to focus on his words. The alcohol was telling its word and it started getting the better of me. "It's perfect. If you don't want to answer a question you simply drink," he concluded.

"But what question could I ask you that you wouldn't want to answer? You just love bragging about everything," I said to him and he smiled at my statement. "You are like an open book," I added.

"Okay, then I'll start first. What's your biggest fear?" he asked immediately.

"I am afraid of spiders, snakes and all kind of bugs," I answered him truthfully. "There! I answered your question so this means that you are the one who have to drink another shot, not me. Am I right, or am I right?" I said excitedly, smiling brightly at him. I was pretty excited from the fact that I won but I blamed the alcohol, too. It was making me giddy.

"Okay, whatever you say," he answered and drank one shot. "Even though that was not what I asked you and you know it," he said and I looked down, a bit ashamed because it was true. "Your turn," he reminded me, looking at me expectantly. But I didn't have any prepared questions that I could ask.

"What shall I ask you?" I asked, stroking my chin. I was having a hard time concentrating on thinking about any question he wouldn't want to answer. And I wanted to win so badly.

"Come on, any question would suffice," he urged me. He looked kind of impatient.

"Who's the author of Anna Karenina?" I asked without any consideration because I had no idea what to ask him so I just wanted to tease him a bit. To give him a taste of his own medicine. "And if you can't answer the question, does it mean that you lose?" I joked. Nagging with him was the best option to get myself out of that situation. I haven't even agreed to play the game in the first place. I guess he just assumed that I wanted to play.

"Ha ha, that's very funny," he answered, smiling at me. "But you gonna have to ask me a real question, you know." He leaned closer to me and added, "And just for the record, it's Leo Tolstoy."

"Okay, so what's your biggest fear then?" I asked, repeating his own question since I couldn't think of any other at that moment. Then I took the glass in my hand ready to drink up the shot because most likely he was going to answer my question.

"Well," he said, thinking for a moment, "I don't have any. I am fearless". He stated lightly, showing his muscular arms as if he was showing how strong he was. I giggled at what it seemed to be a joke and then abruptly stopped myself.

What was the matter with me, I asked myself because I couldn't recognize the girl I was being at that very moment - talking with Rick, drinking, and even laughing at his jokes. I definitely felt the influence of the alcohol dizzying my head. Obviously I couldn't think straight at that moment. But I needed to stop.

"That's not a proper answer so drink up," I said to him, putting down my own glass. He drank quickly another shot and looked at me.

"What's the craziest thing you've ever done?" He asked me quickly because it was his turn to ask a question. And he was so quick with his questions like he already knew what he wanted to ask me.

"I don't know. I've never done anything crazy," I answered sincerely.

"Then you have to drink," he stated and gave me a persuasive look.

"But it's the truth," I insisted. "I answered your question truthfully," I said, justifying myself.

"But that's not a proper answer so you have to drink up," he said, repeating my own words. I couldn't believe him! I quickly took the glass and finished it off with one swift move.

"So," I leaned closer, looking at him, "what's the craziest thing you've ever done?" I questioned him.

"Oh, I have done so many crazy things!" He exclaimed and it sounded to me like he was bragging. "If I start telling you the things I've done then just this one night won't suffice."

"So many?" I asked, surprised.

"And don't get me started on all the pranks I've ever pulled on my friends," he said in amusement, still bragging about it.

"I won't," I answered him.

"It looks like you have to drink again," he said and put the glass in my hand.

"Oh, no. That wasn't my question. I just asked you back your own question from curtsey," I said, putting down the glass. "My real question is how many girls have you slept with?"

"Oh, you are good," he said and quickly took his glass and drank it up. He obviously didn't want to answer my question.

"I was just asking for the number. No need to name them all," I explained. "So what's your number, Rick?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," he said and winked at me playfully.

"I expected that you would start bragging about all the girls you've slept with. Not to drink the shot," I protested.

"Well, I am unpredictable."

"It's your turn, Rick" I reminded him.

"Okay, let's see..." he leaned closer to me and gazed at my eyes. Then after a small pause he asked:

"Why don't you like me?"

**AN: I know this chapter is from Kate's pov again but next would be from Rick's. I promise you. So what do you think so far? **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rick's POV

I was so glad that Kate came to the party. I knew I should probably keep quiet and be nice with her but I just couldn't help it. I started nagging with her about what she had said earlier that day. When I was being nice and polite with her she just ignored me. Usually she just answered something politely and made an excuse, saying she was busy. But not this time. I didn't want that to happen again. I had to make her stay. I knew all I had to do was to provoke her and annoy her just to get a reaction from her. Any reaction would be better than silence and excuses. And plus, I liked teasing her, pushing her buttons. It drove her crazy and I just loved it. And she reacted the way I expected - I made her stay and I was glad about it.

I just wanted to get to know her better but I didn't know how to make that happen. She wasn't a sharer. She wasn't very talkative, not with me. And I figured that if she drank a few shots she would relax and get more talkative. So I suggested to have a drinking contest. And she unexpectedly agreed. I managed to make her play a drinking game with me.

And so we started drinking shots. The more she drank the more carefree she got. Her cheeks got pink, her mood definitely got better. She got more and more talkative and braver with every shot she drank. She looked different. She was leaning on the table, being really close to me. Thanks to the drinks and the loud music she was so close to me that I could smell her scent. She smelled like cherries, especially her hair.

We started asking each other questions, and with each question she got bolder with me. She was getting drunk, I could see that, but I just had to continue with our game. I could go on and on, ask her all kind of questions but I only got one questions with each drink. Our little game was getting more and more interesting with each shot someone drank.

With her last question Kate definitely took me off guards. I have never expected she would ask me how many girls I have slept with. What was I suppose to say? Tell her the number and brag about it? That wouldn't do me any favor. She wouldn't be impressed by the number. Then perhaps I should lie to her? That was out of the question, too. I didn't want to lie to her. I knew for sure she had had one boyfriend - Demming. But I didn't know if she ever loved him. I didn't know their story very well. All I knew was that they broke up last year but I didn't know any other details. Though I wish I knew what happened. Her question made me wonder about her. How many boys she have slept with?

So should I ask her the same question, I wondered. But then I thought of a better question. Something far more personal for me. And I just had to know the answer. And so I said it:

"Why don't you like me?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kate's POV

Why I don't like him? I didn't know what to say. I didn't like him and it was because of his attitude. Because of his cockiness and his childish behavior. Because of his nitpicking. Because he was a womanizer. The list was long. But as he was looking at me with his blue eyes, I was having a hard time focusing on anything beside the sparkle in his eyes. I didn't even know why he thought that I hate him. He was the one who was always nagging with me. So maybe he was the one who didn't like me, not the other way around. But of course, I wasn't going to answer his question. So I drank my shot.

"Oh, come on," he whined and looked at me. "You gotta give me something. Or else, you'll get drunk pretty fast."

"Do you like me?" I asked him quickly. It was my turn to ask a question.

"Yes," he said and I was very surprised to find out that he liked me. I thought that he hated me. Okay, at least that he didn't like me. I had to drink the next shot again.

"I know for sure you'll drink the next shot," he stated confidently, sounding a bit cocky. Was I way too drunk - I didn't know, but this time his cockiness seemed pretty sexy to me. Maybe the alcohol was talking, not me.

"Why so sure?"

"Well, I know a lady never tells her number and you are a lady. So I am gonna repeat your question just like you did and ask you how many boys have you slept with. Don't let my question offend you 'cause you asked me the exact same thing. So cheers to you," he said and gave me the shot in my hand. He probably knew in advance that I wasn't going to answer him. And he guessed right.

I drank it up silently, not letting him gloat.

"Oh, I am getting closer and closer," he stated, rubbing his hands together, looking pretty excited.

"Closer to what?" I asked him with a puzzled look.

"To winning, of course."

"I wouldn't give up that easily. Not without a fight." I answered him cockily.

"Put up a fight. It will just make my victory sweeter," he answered back.

He was so confident. And even arrogant. So sure he is going to win. I had to think of a question and I had to think it fast. A question he wouldn't want to answer. A personal question. Something that would make him think twice before answering. And then it hit me.

"Have you ever loved someone?" I asked and he looked at me questionably.

"What?" He asked, looking lost. But I was sure he heard my question very well. I could tell by the way he looked at me. The way his smug expression turned into a bit more serious one.

"Oh, you heard me."

"Okay," he said and reached out his hand to me.

"Okay what?" I couldn't understand what he was trying to do.

"Okay. I admit you're good," he said and shook my hand in defeat. "Well played."

"So you are not gonna answer my question?" I asked.

He just took the shot and drank it up, shaking his head negatively.

"Okay, I'll play fire with fire," he put the glass down on the table and looked at me. "Since you brought up love and feelings I have to ask you this: Did you love your ex boyfriend?"

"Who?"

"Demming. Have you ever loved him? Do you still love him? Hm?"

"I..I just," I started stuttering but I felt really sick just thinking that I had to drink another shot. But there was no way to tell him anything either. So I didn't know what to do.

"You what?" he asked, leaning closer to look at my face.

"Where is the bathroom?" I asked, feeling really bad from all the alcohol that I drank.

"I'll show you," he said and we quickly got up. He showed me the bathroom, entering there with me.

"Go," I said and closed the door after him. I felt like throwing up. And indeed I did. It was really bad. The shots finally came out. I felt really bad at that moment. My stomach felt odd. I really shouldn't have drank so many shots. I already felt sorry that I started playing this stupid game with Rick. Getting drunk - what was I thinking? How could I possible think that I could beat him? I just stood there, thinking and hoping to feel better soon.

I spent quite a while in the bathroom. I waited there till my stomach calmed down a little bit. When I got out of the bathroom I saw that Richard was sending people off. The room was empty, the music was turned off. There was just a big mess that everyone at the party had made in his house.

"How long have I been gone?" I asked, confused, looking around.

"My mother called and told me she was coming home in half an hour," he said and he was looking really concerned about it.

"And she didn't know about the party," I took a wild guess.

"No, she didn't. And I have to clean up this mess before she comes home," he said and hurriedly stared cleaning the room. "You can go. The party is over."

"I can stay and help you with the cleaning," I suggested.

He seemed really worried. I have never seen him like that before. I felt so bad for him. "I don't want you to have troubles with your mother," I said and started helping him clean up the house.

"Do I detect an actual concern for me?"

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say: besides, I would do it for anybody so don't flatter yourself."

We started cleaning up the house together. His mother came home just as we finished off. Unfortunately I didn't have any time to escape or hide somewhere. I had no idea what to tell her either. How would I explain my presence to her? And at that late hour? I haven't even thought about it. I was so busy cleaning up, helping Rick that I didn't even think about anything else. But it was too late to sneak out because her car was already parked.

"Honey, I am home," she declared as she entered the house.

Honey?! She calls him honey!? Pfft, that's kind of funny. I bit my lip, trying to look serious.

"Oh, honey, who is this lovely girl?" she asked when she saw me standing there, right next to him.

"I am Kate," I introduced myself, going closer to greet her.

"I am Martha Rogers," she said and we shook hands.

"Honey, you didn't tell me you invited guests," she turned to him, looking at him expectantly.

"Well, mother, we were just..."

"Studying," I finished off his sentence.

She immediately started laughing as I had said some kind of a joke.

"Don't tell me you actually made my Richard study," she said, obviously not buying what I had told her.

I didn't know how could I be so stupid. Richard and studying? I could have done better than that.

"Mother, it's what we did. We were just doing the homework... I mean she helped me to do my homework. That's it."

"Is this how you call it these days?"

"Well, Mrs. Rogers, it was nice meeting you," I said going near the door. "But I have to go," I excused myself.

"Please, call me Martha. Goodbye Kate."

"Goodbye," I waved my hand at both of them and exited the house as quickly as I could. That was awkward.

When I got home, I saw that I had a message from Lanie:

_"You disappeared from the party. I didn't see you there so I suppose you took a cab and went home? I gotta tell you, you missed a lot. You should have seen Rick. His mother called him, said she was coming home and suddenly he freaked out. He practically threw everyone out in a matter of seconds. He looked really worried. I just hope he doesn't get into trouble. I'll tell you the details when I see you."_

So she thinks that I left Rick's house when I said I would. Didn't she see me there? And should I tell her the truth? Should I tell her that I spent the whole party with him, getting drunk in his house? That didn't sound very good and so I wasn't very sure whether I should tell her or not. It was late and I didn't want to think about it so I just started typing: "I am home." That wasn't a lie - I was already in bed. The time that I got home was just a small detail. Then I added: "We'll talk on Monday at school." and I sent it to her.

**AN: So did you like it? What do you think? Do you like the story so far, do you find it funny, what should I improve? I'd appreciate if you'd be more detailed in your feedbacks. Thank you in advance**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rick's POV

Does she still love Demming? That question has been bothering me ever since they broke up. So I needed to know. But as I supposed - she didn't tell me. She chose to drink but then she obviously felt really bad about drinking another shot. And she needed to use the bathroom. Poor Kate - she just couldn't take that much alcohol.

I quickly got out of the bathroom since she said she didn't want me there. At that moment my cell phone rang and I saw it was my mother. I went to a quite place and answered it. She told me she was coming home soon. So I had to stop the party immediately and start cleaning before she gets here. I quickly stopped the loud music and told everyone that the party was over. Everybody started leaving my house and in a matter of seconds no one left there.

I had to clean up the whole house all by myself and I had to do it really quickly. So I started cleaning up when Kate went out of the bathroom. I was so panicked when I heard my mother was coming home that I honestly forgot she was still there. I liked her a lot but I liked my life more and if my mother got a wind of the party I had organized she would most definitely kill me. And then there would be no Kate, no life - no nothing.

So I told Kate that she could go home. But out of the blue she offered to help me with the cleaning. I knew she didn't like me and dare I say, she hated me, judging by the way she had always looked at me and by the way she treated me. So I was utterly surprised by her offer. She was being so kind to me. That really got my hopes up. But then she told me she would do it for anybody and my hopes quickly went down again.

But we started cleaning together, working side by side. And I truly enjoyed that. She was at my house and we were all alone. Just me and her. And plus, we were doing something together so it felt really nice even though I was kind of nervous about my mother. We were just finishing with the cleaning and I was hoping Kate would stay for a bit longer when my mother got home and ruined everything. And poor Kate, she looked very nervous when she saw that my mother was coming back home. She probably wanted to escape or hide somewhere. She was a good girl and probably didn't want to ruin her reputation being all alone in my house. And in that late hour. Everyone could misread the situation, especially my mother.

I was hoping that my mother wouldn't say or do something to embarrass me in front of Kate and yet I knew my mother better than that. Of course she embarrassed me by saying she didn't believe Kate was there to help me with my homework. And Kate - she was so worried. She hurried to escape my house and my mother's persuasive questions. But I don't blame her because honestly I would have done the same thing.

My mother insisted to know why Kate was there but I told her the same thing - we were doing my homework. I said Kate came home to help me do my homework but she didn't buy it. It didn't matter because I went to bed. I yawned and pretended I was tired, and I said I was going to bed in order to avoid her questions. I needed alone time to think about Kate and the whole situation. I needed to clear my head.

In the end, it turned out that I didn't know who won the game. Kate couldn't drink anymore so I assumed that I won. I hoped she would agree with me and keep her word. I truly hoped that she would accept my offer. Because I thought of something else. She wouldn't want to kiss me - that was for sure - so I didn't want to make her. I didn't want to persuade her to do something that she wouldn't want to do. So I thought of something else. Something better. Instead of one kiss I would want something else. I made a plan in my mind though I knew not everything goes according to plan. But I was pretty sure she would accept it - she just had to. The only thing that I was uncertain in was how to make her do it. But I still had a whole weekend to think about it.

**AN: Any thoughts on this story? What do you think Rick would want from Kate instead of a kiss? Any ideas? Let me know what you think**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kate's POV

I hate Richard Rodgers. I hate him so very much! I hate his guts. And my guts hate him, too. Because I had puked my guts out and it was all his fault. Because of him I had spent the worst day of my life. Saturday was just horrible - a true nightmare. I woke up with my head pounding and a sick feeling in my stomach. I had been throwing up all day long and I had the worst headache of my entire life. And it was all because of him - Richard Rodgers. He was the one who made me drink. I didn't know how he had managed to persuade me to be a part of such a foolish game. Getting drunk - what was I thinking? That was the reason I hated him so very much - he just had a unique way to push my buttons. He just knew what to say to make me do stuff I didn't want to. And he had his own way to make me go nuts. Actually, that was his specialty. Driving me crazy. He was a master of annoying me. So I just hate him.

After the bad weekend I had spent all because of him, I promised myself not to give in to his provocation no matter what. I was just going to ignore him until the end of the year. The last thing I needed was a distraction from school and all the exams that were coming soon. That was what I told myself and I was very determined to succeed.

My mission started on Monday at school - I tried my best to ignore him. I tried to listen to my lessons very carefully and not even think about him. Just the mere thought of him and what he managed to make me do was getting me frustrated. It was hard to focus thought when I had to be in the same room with him. But I was minding my own business until he saw me during the break. I was at my locker and he found me, coming towards me with determination. He obviously wanted to talk to me because he came to my locker. Just remain calm, I repeated myself.

"Hey," he greeted me, coming closer to me.

"Hey," I answered him, shuffling through my locker, trying to look busy. Hopefully he would get the idea and leave me alone because I was definitely not in a mood for a fight with him. I wasn't in a mood for anything at all.

"Would you come over my place after school?" He asked and I finally turned around to face him.

"Why?" I asked him directly cause I wasn't in a mood for his games. I didn't know what he was aiming with his question but I wasn't thrilled to find out.

"Because I asked nicely," he answered, smiling sweetly at me and then looked questionably at me, waiting for my answer.

"No," I answered without even considering his proposition.

"Why not?" He quickly asked, looking at me.

"Because I declined politely," I answered him back and faked a smile.

"Need I remind you that you owe me something?" He asked quietly, leaning closer to me, staring into my eyes. His closeness made me feel nervous. I knew what he was insinuating. About the stupid kiss.

"And why don't you invite one of all the hot girls you know?" I asked, nagging with him. He could bring out my bad side in a matter of seconds. I just couldn't stay calm anymore.

"Because they don't owe me anything but you do," he answered, pointing at me.

"No, I don't," I said quietly looking down at my feet, avoiding his blue eyes. Just the thought of kissing him made me feel really nervous.

"Oh, yes, you do," he stated, coming even closer to me. "And you are a girl who keeps her word, aren't you?"

"Can we postpone the kiss I owe you for a while? Because I had been throwing up enough for one week," I said to him, pleased with my answer. It was the truth - I had been throwing up since I got drunk at his party. And even the thought of kissing him made me feel sick. Or at least I tried to look that way. Pretend I was grossed out by him. That was the best strategy I could think of to make him go away.

"You know, I can take that one wish you owe me and make it to two more, if I wish." He said and it sounded like a threat to me.

"No, you can't do that!" I protested.

That wasn't fair. The deal was just one kiss and plus I didn't lose the drinking game - I just had to throw up. That didn't mean I wasn't ready to drink more. But I knew what he was doing - he was punishing me for my words. For the insult that I said to him. He got a bit angry when I said that I would throw up if I kiss him, I could tell that. But I was still pleased with myself because he totally deserved it.

"I will tell you what, if you come at my place after school I might forget about the kiss you owe me."

"Might?" I asked, looking suspiciously at him. Was that some kind of a trap or something, I wondered.

"Oaky, I will surely forget about the kiss that you owe me. Instead just come over my place today."

"I will think about it," I answered and took off. Going to his place once again but this time, I suppose, we were going to be all alone or let him kiss me, which one is worse? Which proposition should I take? I didn't know but I had to make up my mind quickly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rick's POV

On Monday morning Kate didn't look too good. She seemed tired and even a bit distracted during our lessons which was odd because she was always paying attention. But I suppose it was because of the alcohol we drank. I wondered if she was drinking for the first time or maybe it was way too much and she probably didn't feel too good that day.

I had spent just two days without her and I already missed her. My weekend was kind of boring. My mother kept asking me about Kate. She demanded to know why she was at our house in that late hour. Of course I told her the same thing every time she asked me - I said she was there to help me with my homework. My mother also said that Kate looked like a good girl so she didn't doubt me anymore. I spent the whole weekend thinking about Kate. And about the plan that I had made up in my mind, hoping to realize it real soon.

So during the break, I decided to remind Kate of our bet from Friday night. She may have forgotten. I knew she was a girl who always followed the rules. She was a girl who didn't jump in line, and always kept her word. A good girl. Unlike me. She was a girl who keeps her word no matter what. I knew her well enough. So I guess she had no other choice but to accept her defeat. I had won fear and square after all so I was hoping she wouldn't mind it and accept my new offer.

I wanted her to come at my house. That was the new plan. I really wished she'd do it. But of course, I also wanted to kiss her. I truly did. With all of my heart. But I'd rather she came to my house than get one kiss from her. Because if I was going to kiss her then she certainly had to want it as well. I would never kiss her against her will. I wouldn't like that. I liked teasing her about that though.

So I told her about my new offer. And the look on her face when I mentioned the kiss was priceless. Of course as I expected, she didn't accept and tried to avoid it. But in the end, seeing that she had no choice, she said she would think about it. So I hoped she'd come to my house. That was the best outcome that I could wish for. And I knew for sure that she had to do one of the two options I gave her. So it was either a kiss or a visit from her. And after school I was holding my breath, hoping she would come home. And if she didn't come then that meant only one thing - she prefers the kiss. I didn't know what she would chose but I was really excited, looking forward to find out.

**AN: I know it's very short but next one will be longer, I promise. I didn't have much time for writing but I'll try to post the next one sooner.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kate's POV

I made a decision - to go in Richard's house and avoid kissing him. I know that I was determined to ignore him and not even talk to him but I had no other choice. I just had to do it. I gave him my word. Though I didn't think he won fair and square, I was going to keep my promise.

So right after school I went to his house. When I rang on the doorbell he opened the door really quickly, standing at the threshold all smiley.

"Hey, Kate. You came," he greeted, looking at me, obviously surprised to see me there.

"Yeah," I confirmed and looked away, not sure if I had made the right choice.

"Come in, come in," he invited me nervously, stepping away. It looked like he had forgotten his manners but I highly doubted he had any even before. His nervousness made me uncomfortable. I was used to his bad manners and cockiness and I just couldn't recognize the boy in front of me.

When I entered his house we went straight to the living room and there I sat on the couch.

"So, why did you invite me in the first place?" I tried to sound calm and confident but it came out more like I was being annoyed at him.

"Because you owe me a kiss," he answered, sounding a bit more confident at that moment. His cockiness started to show.

"What?!" I exclaimed and got up from the couch, shocked by his words. He said that he would forget about the kiss if I went to his house and that's what I did. I went there just to avoid kissing him. He didn't mention that he invited me just to kiss me. "I am leaving," I said, stepping away from the couch angrily, determined to get as far away from him as I could.

"Kate, wait." He stopped me, standing in front of me, blocking my way. He looked at me and then suddenly his face turned so serious. "Oh my God, what's that?" He asked in a panicked tone, pointing somewhere at the floor. "A spider!" He exclaimed and the minute that awful word came out of his mouth I turned to see whether he was just joking. Because I thought it was just another stupid joke of his.

"Where?" I asked, searching through the floor as panic began rushing through me and then I saw something black near my foot. It was no joke - there was a real spider! At that moment I wasn't thinking straight - I just couldn't - I just ran as quickly as I could, screaming and jumping away from that awful creature, landing in Rick's hands. I just threw myself at him literally, hanged around his neck, my feet tightly around his body, not wanting to touch the floor since the spider was down there somewhere.

"Kate, calm down," he said trying to sooth me. I was anything but calm at that moment. How could I be calm when there was a spider on the floor! I was not going to set a foot on that floor ever again. I was terribly afraid of spiders.

"Is it gone?" I asked, still panicked, holding still in his strong hands. "If not, then kill it," I said determined and then I heard him laughing.

"What?" I asked, looking at his blue eyes which were so close to my face. I had no idea what was so funny to him.

"Kate, I was joking." He said still laughing, obviously at me. "The spider is not real," he said and looked at me with that stupid grin of his.

"What?" I shrieked. I was beyond mad at him at that very moment. "Then put me down, you idiot!" I screamed, being so mad at him for playing this stupid joke on me.

"I am not holding you," he stated, throwing his hands in the air to show them to me. I realized it was me who was hanged on his neck, holding him so tightly. I quickly let go of him and looked away the minute my feet touched the floor. I was a bit embarrassed by the whole situation. I was ashamed from the fact that I got so scared from a tiny spider which turned out to be a fake one and even more than that - from the fact that I hanged on his neck like my life depended on it. But mostly, I was mad at him for his stupid joke that wasn't funny at all, at least not for me. I was just furious.

I sat on the couch, frowning and he bent down to pick up the fake spider from the floor.

"Boo," he came near the couch, pushing the fake spider in front of my face.

"Jerk!" I screamed angrily at him and gave him a dirty look. I was ready to punch him but obviously I freighted him just with my look because he sprinted off, running away from me. I was so angry that I wanted to punch him or scream at him or even punish him - just to give him a taste of his own medicine. I got up and sprinted toward him trying to catch him. Apparently he sensed the danger and wasn't going to give up, still running through the whole room, trying to avoid me. But I chased him down until we hit a wall and so I trapped him there. Not that he couldn't run though. He was stronger than me - that bastard!

"I am sorry," he apologized, rising his hands in the air, admitting defeat. But he was still laughing though so I didn't know whether his apology was sincere or not. And it wasn't that funny!

"Jerk," I said in his face and punched him with my fist right in the ribs. I was getting my anger out at him because he had totally deserved it.

"Ouch," he whined and gave me a dirty look. I knew I was in trouble by the look on his face. "I said I am sorry," he said a bit angrily and then he caught my hands in his. "Let's see how you gonna punch me now," he dared me and this time I was the one who ended up pinned against the wall by his strong body. "Now it's your turn," he stated, getting dangerously close to my face.

"What?" I asked, confused and a bit surprised, looking into his deep blue eyes that sparkled as he was staring at me so intently.

"Say you're sorry for punching me," he demanded and I tried to free myself from his grip but he just caught my hands more tightly as I struggled.

"Let me go," I whined at him, still struggling. I wanted to escape from his tight grip of my hands, from his body that was so close against mine and mostly, from his face which was dangerously close to mine. I stopped struggling to catch my breath and then he loosen the grip of my hands.

"You know," he said quietly in my ear, "you still owe me a kiss."

When I heard him mention the kiss I couldn't help but look at his lips and all I could think about at that very moment was would he indeed dare to kiss me. What would his lips taste like, I wondered, staring at them. If his lips were as sweet as his scent of cologne, which at that same moment was driving me crazy in a good way and made my stomach flutter, then I definitely wanted to taste them. What?! When I found myself wishing to kiss him I knew I had to do something in order to take my mind off it.

"I am sorry," I gasped out the first thing that crossed my mind, surprised by my own behavior. I wanted to kiss him?! What was the matter with me? Was I sick? I wouldn't kiss that jerk for nothing in the world.

"See, it wasn't that hard," he said to me and smirked. Then he whispered in my ear, "If I want to, I can still kiss you... you know."

I didn't know whether he was joking or not but I thought he was dangerously close to my lips - just a breath away. Feeling his hot breath on my cheek and seeing him lean even closer to me as he was about to kiss me, I just closed my eyes and then suddenly I just opened my mouth and said:

"I will bite you!" I said it in a very stern tone, wanting to make it as a threat but judging by his laugh I completely failed.

"Oh yeah, I'll bet," he answered smugly, nodding his head in amusement as I have said some joke. My own words came out the wrong way and I had embarrassed myself once again in front of him. And this time I wasn't even drunk.

"I meant I will bite your tongue if you try to kiss me, you pervert!" I explained nervously, trying to sound deadly serious.

"Oh, you don't need to describe the picture," he said in amusement. "I can use my imagination," he said, pointing at his head, smirking at his own statement.

"And use your brain!" I exclaimed, nodding sarcastically. "Though, I highly doubt you have any," I nagged with him back. I just had to take my mind off that kiss he wanted from me. I didn't want to kiss him, I repeated to myself in my mind.

"Says the girl who is afraid of a fake spider," he nagged back again. His nagging was so immature - just like his behavior. Couldn't he act like a grown up even for a few seconds?

"I didn't know it was fake," I justified my behavior. "Now, let me go."

He took a step back and let me move away. I made my way to the door, ready to take off but he stopped me.

"Hey, you wanna watch a movie?" He asked casually like nothing had happened just a few minutes ago.

"I was just leaving," I explained, thinking of leaving immediately and never to set a foot on his house again. Not ever, especially when he made such a foolish prank on me. Jerk!

"But if you leave now, the deal will be off and you'll still owe me a kiss," he explained and took my arm, leading me to the couch.

"Okay," I agreed and pulled my hand away. I just had to agree and stay with him. Soon he would be out of my hair, I repeated myself in order to convince myself to stay. "But just one movie. And it must be a short one," I demanded, crossing my arms sullenly.

I was willing to stay and watch a movie with him or whatever he asked me to do just to get rid of him. Just a few hours with him and soon you will be free, I repeated to myself, sitting on his couch. And plus, it wasn't that bad - we would watch a movie. That meant that he wouldn't talk or nag with me which was great. A few hours and I will be free. No more nagging or bets or kisses. No more of him. That was great! I think...

**AN: As I promised you, the new chapter is ready. Please, be more detailed about your opinion. Do you find the story interesting and funny? What you like and don't like about it? What to improve? Please, let me know**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Rick's POV

When I invited Kate I didn't truly expect her to come at my place. But there she was, standing at my threshold, looking stunning as usual. I didn't know what to say or do and I was very nervous because I haven't even dreamed she would be at my place all alone with me. In case she came, I had prepared only one thing - a prank. She had told me that she was afraid of spiders and all kind of bugs so I thought of a joke with which I hoped I would break the ice between us. But she was ready to leave even before we could talk or do something together so I had to do something to make her stay. I knew it was really stupid of me to believe that she would see the prank from the funny side and wouldn't be mad at me but I tried to pull it off anyway. I just threw the fake spider on the floor and then showed it to her. I hoped it would make her forget that she was about to leave but I definitely didn't see that coming. The minute she saw the fake spider on the floor, she threw herself straight into my arms, all panicked and scared from the fake bug. She was trembling in my own hands, holding me really tight and begging me to kill the spider. I couldn't take it anymore so I laughed - I just couldn't help it. But when she understood that the spider was fake she got really mad. She sat at my couch with her arms crossed defensively, pouting. She looked so cute when she was angry. She looked like a sweet little kitty and I thought that she just couldn't be any cuter. But still, I took the fake spider in my hands, teasing her with it. In a matter of seconds, from the sweet little kitty she turned into a wild lion ready to tear off her prey. Considering the prey was me, I just ran off quickly, trying to escape from her since I couldn't calm her down and boy, she was so angry at me. Her face was flushed and the anger was spread all over her face. She sprinted after me, trying to catch me just like the lion stalks its prey. Then she trapped me and started punching me, getting her cute anger out at me. I had never seen her so angry, so determined. But as she was punching me, I trapped her against the wall in order to give her a taste of her own medicine. I made her apologize even though when she was so close to me all I could think about was how much I wanted her. Her closeness was just killing me, especially when her lips were so close to mine. It was really tempting. But I just let her go, afraid that she would get even madder at me if I try to kiss her.

And in the end she was angry and ready to leave once again but I made her stay. I just reminded her of our deal and threatened her that if she leave then the deal would be off and she would still owe me a kiss. And so she agreed. And she stayed. That was very unexpected. The good thing was that she was staying but that bad thing - that she was staying there just because she had to. But that wasn't important at that moment. She agreed so now she was sitting on my couch, waiting for me to pick out a movie.

"So, what's your favorite movie?" I asked her after I picked out a movie we could watch together.

"10 Things I Hate About You," she answered without any hesitation, looking at me. "And what are we watching?" She asked when I pressed the play button and the movie began.

"A French comedy," I answered her, looking at her and then back at the monitor.

Her favorite movie was 10 Things I Hate About You. The movie was a modern adaptation of Shakespeare's "Taming of the shrew" and thinking about it Kate kind of looked like the main character Katherina. Not her looks but her demeanor. Her behavior. Because today I saw a new side of Kate when she got mad at me. So I couldn't help but think how much she looked like Katherina - headstrong, hot tempered, and with a shrewish nature. She was a girl with character, no doubt about it. Serious, stubborn and very easily annoyed. And I liked annoying her, pulling her pigtails but usually, she acted all coldly and didn't seem to mind. But after today I understood how much I love driving her crazy, seeing how angry she got and how cute she looked when I teased her. I loved to torture her very much. That was my way of flirting and it worked very well with all the other girls I've dated. And Kate - she didn't seem to crack just yet. But I liked that side of her just as much as her calm demeanor and her coy side with which she treated others at school.

In that moment she was calm, carefree even though she seemed a bit nervous. She was watching the movie and was too caught up with it to notice that I was staring at her. She looked breathtaking. Seeing her smile and hearing how she laughed at all the funny scenes was very pleasant pastime. Actually it was the best pastime I could wish for. And I was enjoying every second of it.

* * *

Kate's POV

I couldn't believe myself! Just minutes ago I wanted to kiss Rick. I have to admit that he really was a nice boy. Good looking I mean. But when he opened his mouth he became the jerk I knew so very well. So it was a natural to feel certain attraction towards him. I blamed my hormones for that one. But I didn't know who or what to blame for wanting to kiss him. It was just for a few seconds but it still counted. So after that I tried to avoid him and any physical contact with him. And I wasn't really helping myself for staying over a little bit more. But he asked me nicely. Okay, basically he blackmailed me into staying. But I had to do it. I had no other choice but to stay and watch a movie with him.

I should avoid being near him, I repeated myself. The couch seemed big so I was hoping that Richard would sit down on the other side of the couch which would be far enough from me. First he made us a hot chocolate and popcorns and he sat on the couch to watch the movie. He said it was going to be a funny French comedy. Of course I was sitting on the couch as far away from him as possible but he moved in the middle. Bummer!

"Come over here, I won't bite you." He placed the popcorns on the couch and looked at me, patting the spot on the couch near him. "Not when I have popcorns," he joked, pointing at the bowl in amusement.

So I had to move closer to him. He took the bowl which was standing between us and put in on his legs so I had to go even closer in order to reach the popcorns. So in the end, we were sitting very close to each other, watching a movie and eating popcorns. The whole time I was trying to concentrate on the movie and ignore the nervous feeling in my stomach. He was so close that his hand brushed mine every time he reached to take some popcorns at the same time as me. And I had a hard time trying to focus on the movie. At first, I let that touch happen - it was no big deal, I told myself - but then I just had to do something. I was looking at him from time to time, scrutinizing his moves in order to see when he was reaching out for the popcorns. And when he was about to reach out I quickly moved my hand away. It didn't go very smoothly though and I tried to hide it, not wanting for him to notice. My behavior could seem strange to him. Because when I got distracted from the movie and our hands touched, he looked at me and I just smiled nervously. So I was definitely avoiding him after that.

At some point during the movie, I was hoping it would be over really soon. The sooner the better. I just wanted to go home and forget about everything that happened. I felt really confused about everything. But I tried to focus on the movie, drink my hot chocolate and about the popcorns - well, I was definitely done with them - so I was just trying to enjoy the movie and have a good time. It was kind of nice when Richard didn't talk or nag with me - we just watched the movie in silence.

**AN: Thank you all for your reviews - I really appreciate it and I read them all thoroughly. I am trying to improve my story and my writing as well but as I had written in the previous chapters English isn't my native language. This time I posted both Kate and Rick's point of views in one chapter as one reader suggested. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kate's POV

After the day I've spent with Richard, I went home and did my homework and then I studied a little. I didn't have much time to think about what happened - I was really tired and I fell asleep immediately. Tuesday wasn't so bad. It was nothing like Monday - that was for sure. My headache was long gone and forgotten and my stomach felt much better. During the lessons I was a bit distracted, thinking about the previous day. I was thinking about Richard and I was quite confused. Considering the prank he pulled off on me, I thought that he was very immature and kind of stupid. He seemed like a jackass. But maybe he had another side that he has been hiding from me. And from everyone else perhaps. A sensitive side. Okay, a bearable one. I didn't know what to think after yesterday. When he wanted he could act like a nice boy.

But today, apparently, he wasn't going to be nice with me. He has been harassing me, nagging with me the whole day even during our lessons. I have had enough so in the end, during our break I decided to tell him what I think. I wasn't going to put up with him anymore. I've been ignoring him the whole time, not letting him make me mad but I just couldn't help it. What made me even madder was the fact that I knew for sure, after yesterday, that he could act nicely and even be kind to me. And I really thought that we could make an agreement and things would go smoothly after yesterday. And plus, he promised he would leave me alone after I went at his place. I did my part of the deal but he didn't keep his word. And I was furious.

"Why are you acting so childish?" I asked angrily, crossing my arms, looking at him sullenly. "You always act like a little boy. And you are always nagging like a five-year-old, playing some stupid games." I numbered the things he did that I thought were really childish.

"So?" He asked, like my words didn't make any sense to him.

"So you need to grow up," I made my point. "You need to stop acting like a five-year-old on a sugar rush." I exclaimed, explaining to him passionately what I thought. "And grow the hell up!"

"And what's wrong with having some fun, even if it means acting as a child? Playing silly games? You should try it sometimes - it's really fun."

"No, thanks," I answered, giving him a dry look.

"You know, you should come home and we could organize a party with games. We could play games, have some fun and..."

"Didn't you hear my refusal?" I interrupted him. I uncrossed my arms, leaned closer to him and said loudly "No!" in his face.

"Oh, come on. It will be fun," he whined, still trying to convince me. It was like he hadn't heard when I refused his offer. Several times at that!

"Just come this one last time and if you don't have fun, I will leave you alone. I promise. "

"No," I refused once again but obviously he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"We'll just have lots of fun. We will play games and I promise you'll like it," he said, reassuring me, still convincing me to go.

"Don't worry, I can play with myself," I reassured him back with a confident demeanor, wanting to refuse his offer for the last time since he was so persuasive. But when I saw him grinning like a five-year-old child who had just heard a curse word, I realized how inappropriate my words had sounded.

"Oh, I'll bet. Don't need to draw a picture, I have my imagination for that."

"I didn't mean it like that, you pervert!"

"We all hear what we want to hear," he noted still smirking. "If you don't come, then I'll have to kiss you right here right now." He said it as a threat, coming closer to me.

"And if you come even a step closer, then I'll have to punch you," I threatened back, pushing him away from me.

"So you don't wanna kiss me?" He asked like I hadn't made myself clear enough.

"No, thanks. I don't want hepatitis," I answered, smiling sardonically.

"Well, in that case you should come home. Or I'll kiss you right here and right now in front of everyone," he said, once again coming closer to me.

"Can't you just go home and play your stupid games by yourself?!" I said, annoyed by his persistence. He wasn't going to leave me alone.

"I'd rather play with you," he answered back, near my face. The close distance was very bothering.

"Ew," I quickly answered as I realized the double meaning of his words.

"I didn't mean it like that," he specified. But it seemed he was just impersonating me, repeating my own words.

"Yeah, I totally believe you," I answered sarcastically. He wasn't going to fool me.

"Just give me one week, Kate. Please. Let's make a deal. You come at my place every day for one week and if you don't have fun I'll leave you alone. I won't bother you anymore."

"This sounds strangely familiar. Hmm..." I said, stroking my chin. "You said that before and yet here we are."

"But that was different. I promise you now I'll keep my word. Please," he kept begging me.

"Okay, okay. I will come," I gave up. Knowing him well enough, I knew he wouldn't shut up until I agree. "But not today. Tomorrow. After school," I promised him just to leave me alone.

"And if you don't, you should know that your punishment will be a kiss." He leaned closer to my face and whispered, "You should have it in mind."

"You have one week. And Friday everything will be over. And you'll be out of my hair. Do you promise me?"

"Yes. I promise."

"Swear that after Friday you won't bother me anymore. No more nagging." I just had to make him promise.

"Okay, I swear. I cross my heart and hope to die."

Today I was good to go. But tomorrow - I didn't know what I would do. I knew only one thing - I was a girl who keeps her word so I had to go. I made a promise and I was going to keep it. And plus, there was plenty time to tomorrow so I didn't have to think about it. I shouldn't worry about it. At least not yet.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kate's POV

I had pinned Rick against the wall and I was punching him, filled with anger. He had insulted me and I was really mad at him. I was furious for all of his insults and his annoying nagging comments. I remembered them all and it only made me even angrier. He just stood still and watched me with a mocking grin while I was punching him in the stomach. Not really hard though. It seemed like he was mocking me as if I wasn't doing anything to him - just touching him lightly. Or tickling him with a feather. His face didn't even flinch like he didn't feel anything, like he was numb. All I could see was his mocking face and the way he was looking at me.

"Are you done?" he asked abruptly and then he caught my arms as I struggled to free myself from his grip. "Cause now it's my turn," he said with determination and before I knew it, he pinned me against the wall with hands above my head, holding me still. As I struggled angrily, I moved an inch apart from the wall only to meet his body, which he pushed more tightly against the wall.

"Let go of me!" I yelled at him angrily as I still struggled to get away, panting from exhaustion.

"No!" He denied my request and moved his whole body firmly against mine, pinning me against the wall. As I still struggled, I realized that I wasn't going to free myself from his tight grip so I just stopped fighting and then I gave him a daring look. It was all I could do at that time, given the situation I was in.

"And what would you do to me?" I asked, my voice a bit shaky but determined. I was daring him to do something or just let me go. I moved even closer to his face, my breath still uneven from all the fight. But I was trying to show dominance over him and over the situation.

"It's time for your punishment." He leaned closer and whispered the words softly in my ear and as he did so I felt his hot breath against my cheek and my ear. Then he just stared at me, like he was showing control over the situation. I knew exactly what my punishment would be - a kiss. He had said it before - if I ever answered him back he would punish me with a kiss. And I was well aware of that fact. But it wasn't like I had done it on purpose - I was just angry at him and couldn't hold back my anger anymore. And he started the fight first.

He was staring at me intently as I breathed in and out unsteadily, trying to catch my breath. My body was pinned tightly against the wall by his own so I couldn't fight it. And plus, I wasn't sure if I wanted to fight. I just closed my eyes to take a deep breath but as I did so I was surprised by a soft brushing on my lips.

"You want me to kiss you." His words sounded so demanding , his breath hot against my ear. It made me shiver.

Feeling the heat from his body, I barely said "No, I don't." But I didn't sound very convincing even to myself.

I felt his lips on mine and I opened my mouth to let his tongue invade. And his lips were so sweet. He is such a good kisser, I thought to myself as he was kissing me passionately. I realized I was shamefully turned on but from what? Our fight? From his body? Or his sweet, long and passionate kiss?

He suddenly let go of my hands and I instinctively buried them in his hair as he deepened the kiss. And then all of a sudden I heard a noise. At first I thought it was my own heartbeat but then the noise got louder as Rick's face blurred and slowly disappeared. I opened my eyes and realized that the noise I was hearing was my alarm and the kiss with Rick was just a dream. Or more likely a nightmare, I thought to myself, rubbing my eyes sleepily. Nightmare or not, I could still feel his sweet lips on mine or at least, I could still imagine it, remembering his sweet taste. I started wondering if his lips indeed were so sweet and whether he was such a good kisser, considering the large number of girls he had probably kissed. Then I tried to put these kind of thoughts away. The thought of kissing Rick should be appalling not appealing. Right?

* * *

The day at school was boring. It seemed to me that it lasted forever but I tried to stay focused the whole time. Richard was there but that day he was somewhat quite. As I promised after school I went at his place. I didn't know what he had in mind for that day and yet I wasn't thrilled to find out. I was still trying to forget about my dream. I promised myself to erase it from my head, so I buried it deep in my mind, pretending nothing had happened. But I was nervous nevertheless.

He opened the door with his usual content smile on his face, inviting me in.

"What are we doing today?" I asked, looking expectantly at him. "No fake spiders, I suppose?"

"No," he answered with a small laugh. "We are watching a movie." He declared it with such enthusiasm that it made me smile.

"Aren't we playing games? Isn't that why you invited me?"

"Yeah. But we'll play later. Let's watch the movie first."

"And what movie are we watching?" I asked. I was relieved that we were about to watch a movie - that meant I had at least an hour to calm down a bit and not worry about what could possible happen.

"10 things I hate about you," he declared the news and looked at me excitedly. "You can see if the movie is downloaded on my laptop while I make us some popcorns and hot chocolate, of course."

He went to the kitchen, leaving me all by myself. I saw that his laptop was open and turned on, probably for the movie. I sat on the chair while I was waiting for him and as he asked me, I looked at the movie just to see that it was ready. Richard wasn't there for a while and the curiosity got the best of me so I decided to look through his stuff. I wasn't snooping - I was just bored so I had to do something while he was gone. I clicked on Computer and I saw he had many folders. He had a folder named Movies and another one named School but the one that got my attention immediately was a folder named Poems. I was curious what he was reading. I didn't know he read poetry. So I opened a folder that said Poems. I just got curious what kind of poems he could be possible reading. What was his favorite author. I opened one poem and started reading it:

Long brown hair and deep hazel eyes

she's Katherine Beckett, a girl from my class.

She's got the most gorgeous eyes

and also the finest ass.

Was that about me? Had he written those poems by himself? It said Katherine Beckett I was sure of it. The girl from my class - that was another proof he was talking about me. There was no other Katherine or Kate or anything close with that name in our class. So it had to be about me. But did he wrote this? It definitely sounded like his style. With that stupid joke in the end. But was it possible? I definitely had to read the rest of it so I stared at the monitor, reading quickly.

Kate, the girl of my dreams

my inspiration, my muse, my desire.

She's the only one I want

the only girl who lights my fire.

She is such a beauty

like a piece of art.

She is also very sexy

and really, really smart.

She's the only girl I truly like -

the extraordinary and beautiful Kate.

I know she and I are meant to be

I feel that she is my soulmate.

When I read the last line I just paralyzed. I heard footsteps so I quickly closed his laptop and got up from the chair abruptly just as he entered the room.

"What's the matter? You seem nervous. And I mean more nervous than the usual."

"Nothing. Not a thing," I answered nervously, trying to look calm. "Nothing's the matter. Why are you asking?"

"Oh, don't tell me you found my hidden stash of porn," he joked.

"What? Ew, no!"

"I was joking," he clarified but I wasn't in a mood for his jokes.

"Yeah, right," I answered, skeptical that it was just a simple joke.

"Is the movie ready?" he asked, looking at his laptop.

"I don't know. I haven't looked anything." I quickly justified myself, feeling guilty for going through his private stuff.

"Hm, that's strange. I think I left the laptop open," he wondered. "But anyway. Let's see if it's ready."

We sat on the couch and he played the movie. We both watched and I was trying to look clam and interested in the movie although I was nothing of that sort. After I read that poem I felt weird. I didn't know what to think. And I truly didn't want to think about it. He probably had more poems about other girls. I didn't know. I couldn't see the other poems. I didn't have enough time. I tried to forget everything and just enjoy the movie.

When the move was over Richard immediately asked me, "So? Did you like it?"

"What do you mean? I told you I have seen it. Several times at that. And I knew what was going to happen."

"Okay, Miss know-it-all."

"Stop calling me that," I made him a remark.

"Won't you ask me the same? Even if you're not asking, I will tell you that I liked the movie but honestly, I liked the book much better."

"You've read the book?"

"Yes," he stated like it was kind of obvious.

"And now you gonna tell me that you like reading books, too." He nodded enthusiastically with a content smile on his face. "And do you like writing?" I suddenly asked him, my thoughts slipping out of my mouth.

"What? Why would you ask me? Do I look like a boy who likes writing?"

"No. You are so..."

"Charming?"

"No! You are i-"

"-rresistible," he finished off my sentence.

"Insufferable!"

"Really?" he asked, looking at me and came closer as I stepped back.

"Yeah. And you have such a huge ego!" I exclaimed, feeling very nervous.

"It's not the only big thing, if you know what I mean," he said and winked at me playfully.

"Could you be more cynical!" I exclaimed, exasperated from his behavior.

"Well, I can always show it you," he answered playfully. "Seeing is believing," he winked at me.

"You know what? I hate you right now," I said, getting it off my chest. I felt so confused and emotional at that moment. I didn't know what to say to make him go away. Or at least step a few feet apart from me.

"Why do you keep coming then?" he asked looking questionably at me. I couldn't help but think about the way his words sounded like. Either I had very dirty mind or he just said it that way. "I mean... you know what I mean."

"Because of the bet."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Kate. You might talk yourself into believing it."

"I just don't wanna kiss you. And you threaten to kiss me no matter where we are. You don't care if we are in school or if someone is watching. And believe me, I really don't wanna kiss you."

"Yeah, right. I believe you," he said, mocking me. How dare he!

"I'd rather poke my eyes out than kiss you!" I said angrily.

"And you should believe me when I say," he closed the distance between us "I don't kiss girls against their will, so don't worry about it."

"Yeah," I said sarcastically, crossing my arms defensively, not letting him come any near me, "you just have your way with them. Against their will."

"Kate when I kiss you it won't be against your will, I assure you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I even promise you that."

"Why? Are you gonna drug me? Because that won't count as my own free will."

"No. I mean if I ever kiss you. Not when, if. And if it ever happens you'd want that just as much as me."

His words sounded so familiar, so confident. Like he knew something that even I didn't know. I couldn't help but think about my dream. I really did wanted to kiss him but it was only in my dream. Or in my nightmares. It had nothing to do with reality.

"Yeah, keep dreaming." I told him because he seemed way too smug about it. And I wanted to erase that smirk off his face. "You know what? I should get going."

"What? Why? Are you angry at me because of what I said?"

"No. I just have to study. It's getting late. Bye."

**AN: The new chapter is ready sooner than I thought. I promise I'll try to post them more frequently if anyone's still interested in reading my story and curious how it will end. What do you think about this one? Do you like the poetry and do you find this chapter interesting or funny? I don't get many feedback so I am just wondering... Please after reading, leave a comment. :-)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kate's POV

Time was passing so quickly these last few days. After I read the poem about me, I've been meaning to ask Richard about it. I just wanted to know. But he wouldn't be happy to know how I found out about it and why I read it in the first place. I thought if I could muster enough courage I would ask him. Maybe eventually. But in the end, I couldn't find the right time to ask him even though I visited him every day.

At Thursday we played a game. Not a real one though, but it included us running around the house, stalking each other and laughing so hard. Actually it all started pretty innocently. Richard said we would watch a movie so we were both sitting on the couch. And out of nowhere he took out a water gun. And before I knew it he pressed the trigger and spilled water all over my face. Of course, I immediately went mad at him that he dared to do such a thing to me and so I started chasing him. It wasn't fair that he had a water gun and I had nothing. The chase was cautious - I tried to move closer to him and stay unnoticed but he had a water gun and knew how to use it. I chased him around the living room and then in the kitchen.

"Don't run and hide, I'll catch you sooner or later," I said, looking around for him because he was hiding and running away the minute I saw him. "And when I catch you, you'll regret it." I even threaten him to make him show up. It didn't do the trick immediately.

But eventually, he finally showed up with the water gun in his hands, pointed at me. "Ooh, that sounds tempting," he said and laughed. I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"If you dare to spray more water with that stupid gun I swear-"

I couldn't even finish my sentence because he pulled the trigger and started spraying me with water. His water gun soon got empty so he quickly went to the bathroom, hiding there from me. He knew I was wet and so mad at him for playing such a trick on me. He knew that the fight wasn't fair. But obviously he couldn't care less. I had to get back at him. I quickly followed him and entered the bathroom but he pointed the shower toward me.

"You wouldn't dare!" I gave him a dry look, getting closer as he held the shower head nozzle in his hands, ready to attack. He was one reach from me and I desperately waned to reach out and punch him for what he did.

"Try me," he dared back, looking into my eyes.

The moment I reached out, he turned the water on, holding the shower head nozzle pointed at me.

"Noo! Stop" I screamed at him and laughed at the same time, trying to get away from him but he didn't stop the water. He sprayed water all over me.

"It's slippery. Be careful not to slip," he warned me and pointed the shower head nozzle away from me as the water was still running. I had a minute to catch my breath. "You know, I might slip and my lips can accidently land on yours," he said and winked at me.

"And I might slip, too" I said, answering him back. "And then my foot can land on a place where the sun don't shine. Not by accident tough."

"Oohh. I love it when you talk dirty to me."

"Ugh," I sighted, exasperated.

I reached out to take the shower head nozzle away from him in order get back at him. I was so determined but he didn't let go and we fought for it. I tried to point it at him in our struggle, giving him a taste of his own medicine. When I finally got a hold of the shower head nozzle I pointed it at him, getting him wet from his head to his toes. I didn't had any mercy because I was so mad at him. He laughed and tried to push me away but I stood there, not giving up. Actually, considering his size and comparing it to mine, he could easily move me without much effort and yet he didn't.

"Okay, okay. You can stop now. Truce?" he suggested, reaching out his hand.

"Okay. Truce," I accepted, shaking his hand. He stopped the water and I looked at him - he was dripping wet from his blue shirt to his pants and even his hair was dripping wet. I saw that I did him good, returning him the favor.

"You're soaking wet," he exclaimed, looking at me with some kind of a mixture between a delight and lust. I got scared of that look. I remembered my dream and his poem, and his promise that he wouldn't kiss me against my will. And then his question why I keep going at his house popped in my mind. It was true - why? I still didn't know. He reassured me that he wouldn't kiss me and yet I was at his house. But I made a promise and I was going to keep it. And there was just one day left. It couldn't be so bad. The look in his blue eyes and the way they sparkled was somewhat frustrating and I just felt the urge to run away. Before something happened.

"I have to go," I murmured under my breath, nervous from his closeness and from his look.

"What? Why?"

I didn't answer him but he didn't stop me. Of course first, he gave me some clothes to put on because mine were soaked. But in the end I left as quickly as I could without further explanation. He didn't ask me for any and I was grateful for that.

* * *

Friday was the last day. That was it. Soon it would be all over, I calmed myself as I knocked at his door.

As it turned out, another day meant another game. That day we were playing hide and seek. After I returned his clothes, he suggested to play and how could I say no to him! I had promised him to do whatever he wanted even if that meant I should play some silly games with him.

So the game began. First, it was my turn to hide. I knew his house well enough by now so I hid under his bed. And I didn't know how he did it but he found me really quickly. Perhaps he was peeking.

"You are supposed to be on my bed not under it." He made his usual joke filled with innuendo.

When it was his turn to hide I found him behind the couch. It was really lame - he hadn't even tried to hide himself better than that.

So then I hid in the closet. It was big enough to fit in. I thought it would be hard for him to find me there. I spent some time there, hoping he wouldn't find me but then I heard his footsteps. He was near, I could tell. I could hear his footsteps were getting louder so U assumed he was coming closer and closer toward the closet.

"Found you!" he exclaimed as he opened the door. But then instead of going out, he went inside and stood there with me.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked him, surprised by his behavior.

"I am standing in the closet with you. Isn't it obvious?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"Because you are here," he stated and didn't say anything more.

"Okay, let's go."I said, going to the door but he closed it under my nose so I had to turn around to face him. And I gave him a puzzled look. What the hell was he doing?

"Wait," he grabbed my hand and I looked at him, "I want to ask you something." He stated, coming closer to me. I immediately took a few steps back until my back hit the door. It wasn't very spacious.

"Do tell," I said, getting a bit nervous. He was coming closer and I had no space to turn around and no way to run away.

"Why are you getting so nervous when I come closer?" he asked and leaned even closer to me, leaving me no space even to breathe calmly.

"Me, nervous? I a-am I-I am not nervous," I stated, trying to sound confident as he leaned closer to my face just to prove me I was wrong.

"Was that your stupid question? Are we done here? I wanna get out," I said, my voice trembling just a little bit. His closeness was really bothering me but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of letting him know.

"No, we are not done," he stated and looked right into my eyes, scrutinizing my face.

"I-I have a... a fear of uhm... closets."

"A fear of closets?" he mocked me.

"I mean, of tiny spaces. I have claustrophobia!" I finally managed to find the right words to say.

"Don't worry, I know mouth-to-mouth resuscitation," he said. Was that supposed to make me feel better? Because it definitely didn't. It just made me more nervous than before.

"Yeah, well, I'd rather die," I said. I wanted to offend him. Deeply. I was ready to say anything just to make him stop doing that to me and let me go. I wanted to be able to breathe. But he was so close and he wasn't moving away, his eyes scrutinizing my face like unknown map.

"Kiss me," he suddenly said, so out of the blue.

"What?" I asked and looked at his eyes. They were so blue. And sparkling. And so very close to mine.

"Just kiss me," he repeated, looking at me as well. "No games, no bets, no wishes. No nothing. No one's gonna win or lose. This one's for free," he was talking so slowly and confidently.

"There is no one here. No one will see us. No one will know." He was talking to me with some kind of sweet voice that I had never heard before. I felt like I was dreaming. I must be dreaming, I thought, because there was no other explanation. After all we were playing hide and seek. Me, playing a game. If that was not another dream then I didn't know what it was. It just felt strange. I felt strange being so close to him. He was so close, threatening to kiss me and yet I didn't want to punch him. It actually felt nice. And I was having a dilemma.

"Kiss me," he repeated softly once again, begging me. His mouth was just an inch away from mine. One breath away. One tiny little breath. And it was so tempting. He was brushing my nose with his, waiting there for me. I could feel his heavy breathing, his nose breathing out hot air right against my skin. It was intoxicating. His eyes were closed and his body was tightly against mine. And he was begging me with that sweet voice of his. He wanted a kiss. Again. Just like my previous dream. And I wished I could answer his plead and just kiss him. Grant his wish. Just this one time. And why not? I might as well enjoy that dream, I thought to myself. And then I leaned closer, determined, and kissed him on the mouth. I wrapped my hands around his neck and gave him the most passionate kiss. Long, slow and gentle. It made me breathless and weak. I was breathing hard and I could still feel his own heavy breathing against my face. So I opened my eyes and I saw that he was still standing there before me. He didn't disappear and I didn't wake up as I expected. I reached out to touch him to make sure that he was actually there. And hell, it wasn't a dream. It wasn't a dream! Oh, the horror! It was real!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Rick's POV

Friday was a very special day for me. Friday Kate and I played hide and seek. Friday was the day that she kissed me. And I was happy about it. Until she panicked and decided to go home. First, she touched me and looked at me with such confusion. It felt like a dream. Then it all became too real for her and she ran away. No explanation, no nothing - she just said she had to go home. An excuse I had been hearing from her for so long. It was really frustrating to be left like that. But I couldn't be mad at her - maybe she was scared. I couldn't blame her. But the only thing that left me was to wait.

Nothing mattered for me anymore. I was thinking that maybe I should give up. I should leave things the way they were with Kate and do nothing about it. Because every single time that she came at my house, she ended up leaving in a hurry. Maybe she didn't like me and she kept coming at my place because she had promised. To keep her word. Nothing more. Not because she wanted to see me. Perhaps because she hated me. That was more likely. Lately I had spent awesome time with Kate. We played games, had some fun and talked, sharing things with each other, watching movies together. But in the end, she always left way too early without any explanation and at school she was all the same - her behavior and her attitude toward me hadn't changed. Not even a little bit. I had promised that I would leave her alone and I really wanted to keep my word. No more nagging or teasing or jokes. I said I wouldn't bother her anymore. She kept her word and now it was time for me to keep mine. This time I was determined to stick to my promise to her and keep my word. I would leave her alone just as she wanted me to do. That was my final decision.

* * *

Kate's POV

Lately I've been thinking a lot. My mind was occupied with thoughts about Richard and the time we spent together. It made me realize that maybe Rick wasn't so bad after all. In the past few weeks I had so much fun with him. We played silly games and he made me really happy. I hadn't realized that before because I haven't given it much of a thought but perhaps I liked him. Just a little. Not a lot, of course. Just a tiny little bit. He was the one who could always make me smile, and even make me play such a childish games. He had that power - to make me do stuff. And it was all for fun. I felt carefree and happy when I was with him. But after that kiss I was confused. Sure I thought that I was dreaming when I kissed him but maybe my feelings for him were real. I was too scared to even think about it but I had to clear things up. I had to make up my mind. Take some decision. But I didn't know what to do just yet.

It has been a whole week since we kissed at Rick's closet. A week during which he didn't say anything - he had stopped talking and bothering me. Sure, he would greet me and talk back to me if I asked something but it just wasn't the same anymore. He had promised me he would stop nagging with me and he was restraining himself. He kept his word. But I wasn't happy about it. I felt strange passing him by in the corridor without having him nag with me, or tease me about something. Or without seeing the smug smile on his face. It felt weird. I thought that after he stopped nitpicking with me I would be relieved and happy, and yet it was quite the opposite.

I wanted the old Rick back. He was fun and playful. And now he was avoiding me. And I didn't know what to do but I blamed myself for it. I was the one who asked him to leave me alone. I had to do something in order to see his old self back. The best strategy was to provoke him. I was going to be the one who would nag with him to get any reaction from him.

After I saw him in the corridor, I hurried to follow him and then we talked for a while.

"I am so glad you stopped with your invitations. And with your stupid jokes as well. I am just so relived," I said, wanting to sound relieved and really happy, not bitter.

"Relieved?" He asked and raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah. By you," I said smugly.

"Well, if anyone's going to relive you then it should be me," he said confidently, making an air quotes at the word "relieve," making it sound so dirty.

"Would you stop making lewd suggestions and comments?! I am just sick and tired of you!"

"Probably from last night," he said and winked at me playfully, like we had done something that night. But we did not! Probably only in his dreams. Ugh! I had forgotten what a jerk he could be.

"Ugh! I hate you so much!" I exclaimed, exasperated.

"How much?" He had the nerve to ask.

"From earth to the moon. And even beyond that," I answered him with a content smile.

"That's a lot of hatred for a girl of your size. Where do you put all that hate?"

"I can tell you where I intend to put it right now," I said with a threatening tone.

"Oh, my! Who's making lewd suggestions now!?"

"You know what? I am just going to leave you," I said, walking away.

"Yeah, go. Keep walking, coward." I heard him mutter under his breath.

I had no idea how much I could miss that - his smartass comments. He talked with me, even joked but it wasn't the same. It was like he didn't like me. I didn't know what to do. But he was right for one thing - I was a coward. I felt that way. I didn't have the courage to tell him the truth. To tell him about my feelings. About the fact that I like him.

**AN: I don't get many reviews so I don't know if there are many readers but for those few that like my story - here's the new chapter. I try to publish them regularly. And the end is coming real soon. What do you think? Who is looking forward for it? **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Rick's POV

I entered the night club and ordered myself a drink at the bar. I saw the last person I expected to see there - Kate. She was sitting at the bar, drinking all by herself. I looked around to see if she was there with some guy or a friend but obviously she was all alone.

I decided to go and greet her because she didn't see me. I went near her chair and touched her shoulder to get her attention. The music was very loud so I had to speak near her ear.

"Hey," I greeted her as she turned to face me.

"Hey," she answered back, "Rick."

She sounded odd. The way she said my name - a bit too cheerful - got me thinking something was wrong. And plus she never called me by name. Usually she goes by ass. I've seen her usual demeanor and that was definitely not it. She just sounded too cheerful and so I guessed she was a bit drunk.

"Kate, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am perfect. Now, leave." She ordered me like a boss, waving her hand to dismiss me.

"No. I can't leave you here alone."

"Of course you can... You already did," she muttered under her breath, turning her attention toward the drink in her hands.

"I think you had enough," I said, taking the glass from her hands.

"No. Give it back," she said sullenly, trying to take it from me.

"We are leaving," I said, determined to take her home. I couldn't let her drink more. "And you are coming with me."

"No," she protested but I put down the glass and took her arm to get her out of the club. She was fighting it a little but she was too drunk to win that fight. I was pulling her arm, leading her towards the exit. When we got outside, she breathed the fresh air and leaned herself against the wall for support.

"I read your poem, Rick" she blurted out of nowhere and I couldn't believe my ears. Which poem she have read? How? When? I had so many questions, all running through my mind.

"What poem?" Was all I asked.

"You know, the one you say that I have the finest ass. Are there more? I couldn't take a good look at them."

She read only one poem? I couldn't believe it. What was I supposed to say? Best defense is to answer a question with another one.

"What? You went through my stuff? My private stuff?! That's a crime," I blamed her. "When did you read that poem?"

"When I was at your house," she confessed. "What are all these poems about? Do you have other poems about other girls from our class? Or about the whole school perhaps?" she asked, sounding a bit hurt. "What kind of sick jerk are you?!"

"You have no right to go through my private stuff," I blamed her. I couldn't tell her that they were all about her. Every single one of them. I didn't know what to say.

"So what if you read it? I don't mind," I lied, thinking about why she hadn't told me earlier. Why she was telling me at that very moment? Perhaps because she was drunk.

"And what do you think?" I dared to ask. Maybe if she was drunk she would tell me the truth - her honest opinion. A drunk mind speaks a sober heart as they say. "Do you find it romantic?"

"To find your poem romantic? Ha! What did you write? Hm, let me think... That I have the finest ass. And that I am the one who lights your fire. Oh, how very romantic of you! I bet you say that to every girl. In fact, I bet that your fire," she looked down there as if to emphasize her metaphor, "gets lighten up pretty easily."

"That's not true, Kate. You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do. You think that this is a poetry? Ha! You just wrote a few words and sentences and then you rhymed them," she stated, and I took in bad part. "That's not a poem, that's rubbish!" She declared, hurting me even more.

"You think it's easy to rhyme and make poetry?"

"Yeah. And kind of stupid, too." She added, looking at me. "And very childish, I think."

"Okay. Then let's see how you rhyme. Come on, say something. Make a rhyme," I dared her. She didn't have the right to judge me so harshly without even knowing the truth.

"You wanna rhyme? Let's rhyme!" she said angrily in a bit too high pitched voice. The good thing was that there was no one around to hear us. "Richard," she started, "Rick" she corrected herself, thinking for a few seconds. "Dear stupid Rick, you are a dick." She quickly rhymed my name, looking at me in with her hazel eyes. "There you go. Happy? Do you think that's nice and funny? Or romantic? Was it close enough to your own poem?"

"You're so vulgar, Kate." I told her, being a bit disappointed with her. "What's the matter with you?"

"I know for sure and I am willing to bet that you haven't seen a girl naked and wet," she started rhyming again, being even more vulgar than before. I just didn't know what to say. She looked so angry and so drunk, too. I didn't know what was the matter with her. What have gotten to her to act that way? I have never seen her like that before. She was so furious and drunk and a bit pathetic. Was that all because of me? Was I the reason she was so drunk? She seemed so disappointed and hurt and I just didn't know why she was blaming me for her sadness. Or at least she was getting her anger, unleashing it on me even though I haven't done anything wrong.

"What's the matter, Rick?" She looked at my eyes and ran her finger through my shirt. "Cat got your tongue? 'Cause usually you talk all day long," she said and giggled at her own statement.

"You really wanna play, Kate? Let's play!" I declared, pushing away her hand. I got really angry with her comments. Because it wasn't a poetry what was coming out of her lips, she was just being mean to me and so very vulgar. "You're so self-righteous and I know for sure that you're a virgin innocent and pure." I said the first thing that crossed my mind, insulting her on the same topic. If she was going to mock me about girls and sex then I was going to do the same thing to her. Return the favor. Give her a taste of her own medicine so she could see how stupid she was acting.

"Ha! Only in your wet dreams, Rick. Cause you think only with your dick," she said and looked down.

If she was going to insult me then I had to get back at her. I couldn't just stay quite anymore because she made me furious.

"You act bitter and shrew all the time and always look at me like I have committed a crime," I confessed, started rhyming. She just made me go nuts.

"You always brag about stuff you've never done. Like having sex or making a girl come!" She answered me back pretty fast. It all started pretty innocently but it turned out to be something like a completion. We just started rhyming the first thing that crossed our minds, not waiting too long for an answer.

"I have never made a girl come!? Ha!" I laughed. "Wanna try and find out? 'Cause I can make you beg and shout."

"You can make me shout and beg for you? Ha! No way! More likely I'll shout and run away."

"You play disgusted but it's only an act. Actually you like me and I know it for a fact," I declared confidently, looking at her eyes to see her reaction. She got serious for a split second but then she smiled or more precisely faked one.

"You mean that I hate you. Because that's how I feel. You drive me so crazy that I just wanna kill." She continued rhyming ."And I mean you!" she added, pointing at me.

"Insult me all you want, push me if you dare. You can even hit me and see if I care."

"Of course you wouldn't care. You don't care about anything," she blamed. "I know your angle, Rick. All you want from me is just a quick fuck. But forget about it, no such luck!"

I couldn't believe she thought so less of me. How could she think that all I wanted was sex? Even when she read my poem? That got me even angrier. Her assumptions were so insulting to me. I got really furious at her. So furious that I couldn't think straight. And I wasn't thinking at all.

"You had a boyfriend but he didn't look at you, probably because he had never loved you." The second the words came out of my stupid mouth I knew I made a huge mistake. I never meant to offend her like that. Not so deeply. But the words just slipped out of my mouth because I was so frustrated and angry at her. For all the insults that she told me. And mostly, for the fact that she mocked my poem.

The minute she heard my words, she quickly ran away but I followed her.

"Kate, don't go. Wait." I shouted at her, going faster to catch her up. She stopped a cab and I quickly got in her cab, sitting right next to her. She didn't say a thing - she looked at me with her stone face, looking pretty hurt and miserable. Then she said her address to the driver and we took off. At least she didn't threw me out of the cab. The ride was long and silent, pretty tense. When we got to the address, I got off the car because I wanted to walk her home. She didn't say anything about it thought.

When she walked to her house and opened the door with her keys, I followed her. She closed the door right under my nose - probably because she was angry - but I entered anyway, closing the door behind me.

"What do you want, Rick?" she asked, rising her hands questionably.

"You," I confessed, looking for her reaction. She seemed annoyed when she heard my words she crossed her arms, looking sullenly at me.

"Yeah, right." She said, sounding skeptical.

"I want you to tell me what's going on, Kate. Why were you at that club all by yourself, drinking?"

"I am sorry but you're not my dad, and I don't owe you an explanation."

She sat on the couch, taking a pillow and hugging it. She didn't look alright. But what could I do to cheer her up?

"And why were you at the club all alone?" She repeated my own question.

"I was waiting for some friends. They weren't there yet. But on the way to your house I texted them that I wouldn't make it," I explained.

"Why? Won't you go back there? You can go if you like," she said calmly, sitting patently but it seemed that she didn't want me there.

Despite that, I sat next to her on the couch and she moved the pillow away.

"So... Uhm, what do you want to do?" I asked because she wasn't even talking to me and I didn't know was I the reason for that. I just didn't know what to do.

She leaned closer and scrutinized my face with that beautiful hazel eyes of hers for a little while and then she said something I have never thought I would hear from her mouth.

"Kiss me."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Kate's POV

I didn't know how that happened but I ended up with Rick in my house, late at night. It was such a coincidence but he found me in that club. I was there to get drunk because I wasn't feeling very well. And it was all because of him. I wanted to get drunk and forget about everything. Mostly, I wanted to forget him. Everything was so good at the beginning when I hated him and he probably hated me back. And now I was so confused. I realized I liked him but he obviously wasn't interested in me. Even if he had any interest - I thought so because he invited me at his house many times - he lost it all because of me. I was the one who pushed him away. And I was blaming myself for being so stupid. And there was nothing left to do but drink and try to forget.

We were now sitting on my couch and he was waiting for something that I had no idea what could possibly be.

"I had never thought that your promise... uhm, your words would become true but..." I made a small pause and looked down, thinking how to say it. "You said that someday I'd ask you to kiss me... and so now... now I am asking you," I finally said it, looking at him with begging eyes. "Kiss me," I murmured, leaning closer to his face and closed my eyes, waiting. I was offering my mouth to him, hoping he would just do it. That was what I needed at that moment. To feel something. To ease the pain. To try to forget it all. Erase all the old memories I had with him - us playing silly games, or teasing each other, or nitpicking, or me kissing him in his closet - and create something new. Something that I would easily forget in the morning. Something that the alcohol in my blood would be able to erase from my mind.

"No," he said.

"What?" I asked, puzzled, opening my eyes. Was he talking seriously?

"No, Kate. I can't. You're just hurt right now and... you are feeling sad but I know it's not what you want. You're vulnerable and I don't want to take advantage of the situation. I don't want to take advantage of you."

"Please, just kiss me," I begged him once again. "Kiss me and touch me and... fuck me. Isn't that what you always wanted, Rick? Now is your time. Do it." I tried to dare him, to provoke him to do what I want. I didn't want to beg him anymore.

"You really think that all I want from you is one-night stand? You really think so less of me!? Okay, I'll try not to take offense because I know you're just hurt right now. I know how you feel..."

"Bullshit!" I yelled at him. "Why do you even care how I feel?"

"Because I care about you, Kate."

I rolled my eyes at his statement.

"That's not true," I blamed. "And I don't care about you so get out! Out!" I yelled angrily, stood up and opened the door, pushing him away. "If my dad comes back home and sees you here, you'd be in big trouble," I said, frustrated with him.

"Calm down, Kate," he said and reached out to touch me.

"No!" I pushed his hand away. "Get out of here!" I yelled and even pushed him toward the door to throw him away from the house. "And don't you dare come back!" I threatened and closed the door right under his face. Then I went to my room, flung myself on the bed and started crying.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up my eyes were all puffy. I opened the door and I saw there was someone lying on my couch. At first I thought it was my dad but then when I looked closely, I saw that it was Rick.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and as opened his eyes and abruptly got up from the couch, looking a bit startled. Then he stood there for a few minutes, watching me, as he became fully awake.

"Your father didn't come home last night. Why?"

"He's just... working," I answered, annoyed.

"The whole night?"

"Yeah. He's got a night shift. That doesn't explain why you are still here."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Why are you still here, Rick?" I repeated my question, crossing my arms, waiting impatiently for an answer. For some explanation.

"I told you I stayed here the whole night. To keep you safe. And to wait for you. You went to your room, looking very sad but I didn't want to disturb you. So I waited here, on the couch."

"I don't need a guardian."

"You didn't even lock the door. I couldn't possibly leave you alone."

"What if my father got home?"

"Then I'd finally meet your father. You already met my mother."

"Why do you even bother? Why you care so much? And since when exactly?"

"Since ever," he quickly answered me back.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you heard," he answered me.

I wasn't in a mood to fight with him. It was early morning and I hadn't slept very well the previous night. That night I was so sad and angry at him. But now it turned out he stayed in my house to keep me safe and that was so sweet even though I tried to look nonchalant about it. I felt kind of embarrassed because of that night. I still remembered how I begged him to kiss me and practically, I threw myself at him but he rejected me. And why? Because he was a decent boy who would never take advantage of the situation. Who would have thought... I, for one, thought that he was a womanizer and that he would never say no to a girl. But I guess I was wrong. I had no idea how that was even possible since I hated him so much but now I liked him. A lot. But it was complicated. He said he cared about me but that didn't mean that he liked me the way I did. And I didn't know what to do.

"You want pancakes?" I asked him. I was going to leave things the way they were. And plus, I was really hungry to think about anything else.

"Sure," he simply answered and smiled at me a bit carefully, as if he was not sure whether he was allowed to.

I started making pancakes and Rick came to help me, so we cooked together side by side just like before. It felt so nice and natural to wake up and see him, make him pancakes and have fun with him while preparing the breakfast. I definitely felt more relaxed at that moment, compared to the previous night. We weren't playing silly games but it still felt nice spending time with him, being all alone together.

We made the pancakes and sat on the kitchen table to eat them.

He was smirking, looking more than happy. "What's so funny?" I asked him. Maybe I had some chocolate on my mouth.

"The pancakes," he answered, still smiling brightly.

"The pancakes?"

"Not the pancakes specifically, the situation. You, making me breakfast as we were a couple."

I simply smiled at his suggestion, thinking.

"I want to ask you something," he startled me out of my thoughts "but I want an honest answer from you. I don't want to hear 'Why do you even care' or 'It doesn't matter' or anything of that sort. I want a sincere answer. A simple yes or no. Got it?" he asked and I nodded in agreement. I had no idea what he was going to ask. "Do you have any feelings for me?"

His question got me paralyzed and out of breath. That was way too straightforward. I was about to say 'It doesn't matter' but I remembered he forbid me. And I didn't know what to do or say. I wanted to run or hide, or just escape his question. The answer was frightening and I really couldn't say it aloud. Not even to myself. Because I was scared.

"Well... Do you?" I asked nervously, looking down at the ground.

"That's a question," he scolded me. "Yes or no. Remember?"

I nodded in agreement. I remembered his request but I couldn't possibly answer him.

"I don't know," I finally said and I ran my hand through my hair nervously.

"So it's not a no..." he stated.

"No," I answered. It definitely wasn't a no.

"But it's not a yes either."

"Yes."

"So what is it then?"

I shrugged.

"Is it because I rejected you last night? Because it wasn't like that." He stated and looked at me and fell silent for a brief moment, thinking what to say next. "Look, Kate, you're really confusing me. First, you hate me and you even don't talk to me, then you return to my nitpicking , then you kiss me, and then you say you hate me but you keep coming at my house... And it's all really confusing. I don't know what to think. And you're not making it any easier. I gotta tell you, you're not easy to read."

"Yeah. Like I know what you think."

"Well, I think I had made it obvious. I mean, I tease you, and talk to you, even try to flirt. I invite you home, watch movies with you. I make you play some silly games and I show you how much fun I have when I am with you. You even saw I had written a poem about it. What more do you need?"

"Words."

"You want me to say it? Okay, I like you. I have feelings for you. You read my poem, that's how I feel. If you gonna mock me about my feelings for you then so be it. I like you. A lot, " he declared. "Now it's your turn. If you like me back then I'll stay but if you don't... then I will leave you right now."

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't even move. But if I didn't say anything he would leave. I had to do something to stop him. I didn't want him to leave. Not ever.

"Stay."

"Why? So you can mock me about my feelings?" he suggested, trying to get the truth out of me. He wanted me to say it.

"No," I simply answered.

"Say it, Kate. I am not a mind reader."

"I like you. Okay?" I said, sounding a bit irritated but I was feeling nervous and kind of odd, saying it out loud. "At the beginning I thought you hated me or at least that you didn't like me. And honestly, I didn't like you myself either. But now I see how wrong I've been. And I think you're not so bad," I said with a smile.

"You're not so bad yourself, Kate."

We ate out breakfast together silently. Then I remembered I was wondering about something so now would be the perfect time for my question.

"You know, I've been wondering something ever since we played that drinking game with questions... You always brag about the girls you dated. And the things you did with them."

"Are you joking? That's what all boys do. They brag about something that may even not be true. Most of the boys are still virgins but they all lie about it because no one want to sound like a prude. That's just what boys do."

"And are you?"

"What?

"A virgin?"

"No," he answered truthfully.

"Well, how much girls have you slept with?" I asked him directly. "You've never answered my question."

"And I won't," he smiled, shaking his head.

"Oh, come on. Tell me. I won't get mad, I promise. No matter the number, I'll accept it. So what's you number, Rick?"

"No. My lips are sealed. I can't talk, sorry."

"You can't talk? Hmm... Then if there was just one girl you've slept with, you give me one kiss. If the girls are two then kiss me twice. You get the idea."

"Okay," he agreed and kissed me.

"That's one," I counted. He kissed me again. "Two?" I asked, waiting for another kiss. And he kissed me again. "Three?" I asked, looking expectantly. "Are they more than a dozen?" I asked but he didn't say anything, he just continued kissing me.

After a few more kisses I backed away to take a breath. "If they are more than a hundred, I would probably stop breathing," I made a joke and looked at him, smiling. I knew that he was just kissing me, not wanting to tell me his number, and plus I lost the count of our kisses. Probably he wouldn't tell me his number anyway. Not that it mattered. I was just happy the way we were.

**AN: This is the final chapter. I hope you had fun reading my story. Share your opinion on this chapter and about the whole story as well. **


End file.
